Fazendo Artes
by Annie B. Malfoy
Summary: O Nome já diz tudo. Eles vão fazer Artes. [UA/AU]
1. Entendendo o Universo Alternativo

**Título:** Fazendo Arte  
**Autora:** Annie B. Malfoy  
**Shippers:** Ginny &amp; Draco / Luna &amp; Blaise / Pansy &amp; Rony  
**Beta Responsável:**Amanda Z. Potter (Amada irmã *-*)  
**Sinopse:** [UA/AU]O Nome já diz tudo. Eles vão fazer Artes.  
**Disclaimer: **Essa é minha primeira UA ou AU, como preferirem. Eu estava louca pra escrever uma fic onde tivesse muita música, e um belo dia eu tive essa ideia louca:

E se Hogwarts fosse uma Escola de Magia e Bruxaria e tivesse também uma Academia de Artes?

E foi dessa simples pergunta que surgiu na minha cabeça que eu comecei a bolar a fic. Bem, pra ninguém ficar perdido eu vou explicar como tudo vai funcionar ok? Então vamos lá.

**A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria: **Vai ser assim, eles vão ter todas as matérias de Hogwarts que nós já conhecemos (História da Magia, Herbologia, Feitiços, etc.) até o 5º ano. No final do 5º ano eles podem se candidatar para fazer os testes para entrar na Academia de Artes e, se passarem, nela ingressão. Assim sendo, vão poder escolher as matérias da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria que querem cursar juntamente com as da Academia de Arte.

**Academia de Artes:** Vão ser poucos, porque não quero dissipar muito os personagens e nem matar os personagens de tanto estudar. São eles: Canto, Dança e Teatro.

As matérias específicas dos cursos são variadas e não tenho todas em mente ainda, então eu posso inventar outras ao decorrer da fic, e quem sabe até com a ajuda de vocês. Mas algumas delas se cruzam. Por exemplo: O pessoal que faz Canto pode ter aula junto com os que fazem dança e teatro e por ai vai. Lembrem-se que quem escolhe as matérias são eles.

**Estrutura da Academia de Artes: **Não vai ser um prédio separado e nem nada. A estrutura da Escola e da Academia são a mesma, o castelo. Dois motivos pra isso: Não quero separar os personagens e o castelo tem espaço suficiente pra isso. HAHAHAHAHA Só vou alterar algumas salas vazias de alguns andares que não estavam sendo utilizadas anteriormente.

**Músicas: **Sempre vou postar os nomes das músicas e de quem as cantam, podem ficar tranquilos. Eu queria colocar links de vídeos, mas o fanfiction não deixa, então, não tenho muito o que fazer.

Outra coisa, não vou descrever como é a voz deles, ou pelo menos vou tentar não fazer, acho melhor vocês usarem a imaginação. Isso fica com vocês, cada um imagina como achar melhor. ;)

**Coisas que vocês podem estranhar: **Certo, eles vão fazer Artes, então não estranhem se eu utilizar alguns objetos trouxas. Por exemplo se virem eles com iPods, ou aparelhos de som nas salas, ou coisas do gênero, é que realmente eu vou precisar dessas coisas. Mas eles vão continuar usando magia, não se desesperem ok?

**Personagens: **Como tudo no mundo de Harry Potter, a maioria deles é da Tia Jô e eu não estou roubando eles (por mais que não seria má ideia roubar o Draco pra mim, afinal quem não quer um loiro desses né?), só pequei emprestado. Ah, e eu não ganho dinheiro com as fics.

Como eu tenho mania de criar personagens, nessa fic não vai ser diferente. Lhes apresento:

**Naomi Wood:** Que é baseada na minha diva mor das fics, que além de diva é minha twinnie. Dê, Love you. s2

**Amanda Zabini:** Claro, primas são sempre primas, não importa a fic. Que é baseada na minha amada mana. Amo você s2

Além delas duas vocês podem ouvir falar de alguns professores novos, é claro, Imaginem só eu colocar a Minerva pra dançar balé, não tem como né?! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Bem, acho que por em quanto é só. Se tiver mais coisas pra explicar eu o faço no decorrer da fic, prometo. Espero que não achem a minha ideia maluca demais e que estejam preparados para muito música e artes.

**N/A: **Oii gente, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. Então, passando rapidinho pra dizer que eu dividi esse primeiro capítulo por personagem, mas que não vai ser sempre assim, ok? Só achei assim mais fácil de mostrar o que queria nesse capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem. E que me deixem reviews. *-*

Beijos a todos e até mais. ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Por que fazer Artes?

**Capítulo 1 – Por que fazer Artes?**

**Ficha de Inscrição para Academia de Artes**

**Nome: Luna Lovegood  
Casa: Corvinal  
Curso que pretende ingressar: Dança/Canto**

Aguardava ansiosamente por esse ano. Estava mais distraída e mais sorridente do que antes. Andava pelos corredores com a ficha nas mãos como se estivesse sonhando. Ao seu lado estavam suas melhores amigas, Ginny e Amanda, ambas rindo do entusiasmo da loira. Foram se sentar em uma mesa afastada da Biblioteca, para que pudessem falar sem incomodar ninguém.

\- Ai, Merlin, nem acredito que finalmente chegamos no 5º ano. – Começou a corvinal eufórica. As duas amigas riram e reviraram os olhos zombeteiramente.

\- Luna, por que tanta empolgação? – Perguntou Amanda olhando atentamente para a amiga.

\- Ela sempre sonhou em ser dançarina. – Explicou Ginny olhando para a amiga que sorria e balançava a cabeça afirmativamente pra ela com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- E por que isso? – Perguntou a outra.

\- Bem, desde pequena eu danço. – Começou calmamente. - Minha mãe, quando ainda era viva, me levou a uma apresentação de balé trouxa de uma companhia famosa. Eu ainda era bem pequena, mas me lembro até hoje. – Sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. As amigas sorriram também. – Eu fiquei fascinada como a forma que as bailarinas dançavam, era como... como se levitassem. – Suspirou sonhadoramente. As amigas soltaram risadinhas. – E desde então eu quis ser bailarina.

\- E com o passar do tempo foi se interessando pelos outros tipos de dança? – Concluiu Amanda.

\- Exatamente. – Respondeu sorrindo. – E depois pela música.

\- O que não é de todo loucura, já que não existe dança sem música. – Implicou Ginny, recebendo um revirar de olhos risonho da amiga.

\- Mas é sério que você quer fazer os dois testes? – Perguntou Amanda arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Sim. – Respondeu ela simplesmente.

\- Mesmo sabendo que só precisa fazer um. – Completou Ginny rindo.

\- Larguem de ser chatas! – Respondeu a corvinal rindo. – Quero fazer os dois.

\- Só porque eu te ensinei a cantar, Luninha? – Perguntou Ginny de implicância.

\- Verdade? – Perguntou Amanda olhando de uma para a outra.

\- Você não sabia, Mandy? – Perguntou Ginny meio chocada.

\- Não, esqueceu que não falo com vocês a muito tempo. – Revirou os olhos e riu. Arrancando risadas das amigas e reclamações dos que estavam estudando.

\- Eu sempre me esqueço que você é Sonserina e que veio pra Hog a pouco tempo. – Respondeu a ruiva resignada.

\- Eu também sempre esqueço. – Luna disse em seu tom aluado.

\- Vocês duas são duas esquecidas. – Riu a amiga. – Mas é sério? Ginny canta?

\- A Ginny canta... e muito por sinal. – Respondeu Luna olhando para uma Ginny da cor dos cabelos. – Só tem que superar a timidez. – Completou rindo junto com Amanda.

\- Porque nunca te ouvi cantar, Gin? – Perguntou ela indignada.

\- Porque eu tenho vergonha, ok? – Falou cruzando os braços irritadamente.

\- Não sei por que. Se cantasse mal não diria nada. Mas tem um vozeirão. – Exclamou Luna.

\- Nossa, preciso ouvir você cantar! Depois de tanta propaganda. – Riu Amanda cutucando Ginny que acabou sorrindo.

\- E não é propaganda enganosa, você vai ver. – Falou Luna.

\- Mas não agora. – Completou Ginny se levantando.

\- Aonde vai? – Perguntaram as duas juntas.

\- Pegar meu formulário. – Piscou para as duas.

\- Isso mesmo! Finalmente a tão famosa coragem Grifinório apareceu. – Falou Amanda rindo e sendo acompanhada pela amiga loira.

**Nome: Virgínia Molly Weasley  
Casa: Grifinória  
Curso que pretende ingressar: Canto. **

Pegou as fichas das amigas e saiu da biblioteca deixando as duas lá fofocando. Foi caminhando para o 4º andar onde ficava a sala de matrícula para a Academia de Artes, ainda tinha que preencher a ficha de inscrição para o teste. Pegou uma ficha e se sentou em uma poltrona afastada. Em quanto preenchia relembrava como tinha descoberto sua voz e chegado até ali.

Ginny descobriu que tinha uma voz boa pra cantar cedo, lá pelos seus 5 anos de idade, meio sem querer. Sua mãe estava dando banho nela e ela cantarolava distraidamente uma musiquinha de ninar, quando de repente estava cantando a plenos pulmões e só se deu conta disso quando viu o olhar arregalado e brilhante, além do sorriso de orelha a orelha, de sua mãe. Bem, desde então ela nunca conseguiu esconder muito bem isso, levando em conta que a sua mãe contou pra todos os irmãos, que não eram poucos, e para seu pai, que depois de ouvi-la cantar só fazia falar pra todos que conheciam o quanto ela era boa.

Mas, ela sempre foi tímida, então não gostava muito de ficar se vangloriando de nada, e de chamar muita atenção. Só melhorou um pouco depois que conheceu e ficou amiga de Luna. Ela tinha ensinado a Ginny que não importava o que as pessoas iriam dizer, ou fazer, tínhamos que correr atrás dos nossos sonhos e ser o que desejamos ser. Não podia negar que depois que aprendeu isso sua vida mudou completamente, ou grande parte dela.

Depois que terminou seu namoro tão desejado com Harry ela tinha ficado mais decidida e tinha deixado de ser aquela menininha que andava pelos cantos querendo se esconder para que ninguém a visse. Ginny sempre tinha achado Harry o par perfeito, mas depois que namorou e conviveu com ele viu o quanto ele era diferente do que ela achava. E viu que nunca daria certo. Ele era um amigo maravilhoso pra ela, mas não iria nunca voltar a ser namorado e isso era certo na cabeça da ruiva, mesmo ela achando que não era muito certo na cabeça dele. Depois que teve seu coração livre dessa paixonite infantil, ela aprendeu a ser forte e a lutar pelo que queria, seja o que fosse. A coragem Grifinória estava mais presente nela do que nunca. No fundo se sentia grata por tudo que tinha acontecido. Tão grata que até tinha voltado a ser amiga de Harry. Agora o via como um irmão a mais (como se já tivessem poucos não?)

No ano anterior tinha travado uma discussão sem fim com Luna a respeito do teste para a Academia de Artes. Não sabia se queria fazer, se estava pronta para se mostrar para toda a escola. Mas a amiga a convencera, juntamente com Amanda. Então, agora era só preencher a ficha e esperar o dia do teste. Ah, e pedir a Merlin todas as noites para que passassem. Sorriu simpaticamente e entregou a ficha para a menina que estava recolhendo.

\- Boa Sorte. – Ela sorriu amigavelmente. De cara, Ginny gostou dela.

\- Obrigada. – Sorriu de volta.

\- Meu nome é Naomi, Naomi Wood. – Estendeu a mão a garota e Ginny logo apertou sorrindo.

\- Virgínia Weasley, pode me chamar de Ginny. Você é parente do Olívio? – Perguntou animadamente, no que a garota assentiu.

\- Ele é meu primo. – Respondeu sorrindo - Preparada pro teste? – Perguntou a observando

\- Ah... – Começou meio nervosa. – Eu acho que sim.

\- Não precisa ficar nervosa, vai se sair bem, assim como se sai bem no Quadribol. – Falou calmamente a menina, sorrindo pra ela. – Se inscreveu pra que curso?

\- Obrigada. – Sorriu ficando levemente corada. - Canto. – Respondeu sorrindo.

\- Então se passar vai ser minha caloura. – Riu a menina. – Com certeza vamos nos ver na aulas.

\- Assim espero. – Respondeu e sorriu. – Ah, tenho que ir. Nos vemos por ai. – Concluiu a ruiva quando avistava Luna e Amanda chegando no corredor.

\- Até mais. – Disse ela acenando e sorrindo.

**Nome: Naomi Wood  
Casa: Corvinal  
Cursando: Canto/Dança**

Naomi era prima de Olívio e como tal era super simpática e atenciosa. Além de monitora chefe e uma das mais organizadas pessoas que você um dia vai conhecer. Ela sempre está envolvida em projetos e atividades extra curriculares. Impressionante como ela arruma tempo.

Sempre quis ser cantora profissional, fazer shows performáticos e que fossem inesquecíveis. Por isso resolveu fazer não só Canto como Dança e assistia também algumas aulas de Teatro. Se dedicava em tudo, não deixando de ser boa em nenhuma área.

Todos a conheciam e eram simpáticos com ela, e vice versa. Quando nos conhecemos eu a adorei logo de cara e ficamos amigas logo em seguida. Afinal, Luna a adorou e Amanda também. Então começou a andar com a gente, o que foi realmente muito bom. Porque além de ótima companhia ela ainda ajudava a gente sempre que podia.

Diria que a Naomi era justamente o tipo de pessoa que faltava no nosso grupinho. Ela é a mais simpática e encantadora de nós. Quer dizer, eu sou a estressadinha (segundo as meninas eu sou a mais nervosa), a Luna é a aluada, a Mandy é a mais complicada e a mais espontânea e ai temos a Naomi que é a simpática e brincalhona e bem, temos a Pansy, (que eu não considero muito minha amiga, porque não confio muito nela), mas ela é a mais animada e fashion.

Naomi, como uma bela monitora chefe, tem seu próprio dormitório, e divide ele com a gente de vez em sempre, o que é muito legal. Festas do pijama direto. Mas, sério, eu a adoro. Ela é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço e nossos gostos são extremamente parecidos.

**Nome: Amanda Zabini  
Casa: Sonserina  
Curso de pretende ingressar: Teatro **

Amanda Zabini era uma menina especial e isso era inegável. O que ela tinha de meiga, tinha de decidida. Além de conseguir ser a pessoa mais amável e odiável que poderiam conhecer, quer dizer não entendam mal, cada um tinha dela o que merecia e nada além disso. Era extremamente apaixonada pela vida e intensa em tudo que fazia. Tinha um talento único. Era uma verdadeira diva, bem, era assim que elas a chamavam de brincadeira.

Tinha morado fora do país durante a maior parte da vida com seus pais, mas recentemente se mudou pra casa do primo pois queria fazer Teatro. Sua vontade só aumentou quando conheceu Luna e Ginny sem querer no Beco Diagonal uma semana antes delas entrarem em seu 4º ano de Hogwarts. As três se deram bem logo de cara. E quando Ginny descobriu que ela era prima de Blaise, que era melhor amigo do Malfoy, já era tarde demais para desfazer a amizade. Bem, não que ela tenha pensado nisso.

Amanda ama o teatro desde quando viu uma peça na Broadway com os pais, mas sempre foi fascinada pelo cinema, mesmo sendo coisa de trouxa. Ela sabe tudo de filmes e séries trouxas e vive assistindo a tudo isso. Contrariando os dotes do primo que faz Canto. Mas Amanda nunca foi de seguir tradições ou regras. Ela sempre faz o que quer e quando quer. O colégio não foi diferente. Apesar de acharmos que ela também canta e nos esconde, mas isso não vai ficar escondido por muito tempo né?

\- E ai priminha? Já fez sua inscrição? – Perguntou Blaise a abraçando pelos ombros e andando do nosso lado.

\- Sim, Blaisito, nós fizemos. – Respondeu olhando dele pra gente e sorrindo.

\- Odeio esse apelido. – Disse fazendo careta pra ela.

\- Acostume-se. – Respondeu dando língua pra ele. Nós rimos.

\- Vocês também vão fazer testes meninas? – Perguntou Blaise parecendo entediado.

\- Sim, vamos! – Respondeu Luna com seu tom alegra/aluado

\- Vão fazer pra que curso?

\- Ginny para Canto e Luna para Canto e Dança. – Respondeu Amanda olhando para o primo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Huuum... – Falou ele com um súbito interesse. – Canto E Dança? – Perguntou olhando pra Luna e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim. – Disse ela simplesmente abrindo um grande sorriso. No que ele sorriu também e depois olhou pra mim.

\- Você não fala, Weasley? – Perguntou zombeteiramente.

\- Se não falasse não cantaria, não é? – Disse irritadamente.

\- Nossa, não precisa ser rude. – Falou fingindo-se de ofendido.

\- Me poupe Zabini. – Falou sem paciência, mas rindo logo após.

\- Ok, já vou indo, antes que piore. – Falou olhando pra Amanda e rindo marotamente. – Draco está me esperando.

\- Tchau, Blaisito. – Falou Luna arrancando risadas de mim e Amanda.

\- Tchau, Lovegood. – Disse revirando os olhos e dando um beijo na testa da Amanda. – Até mais priminha. – Olhou pra mim. – Tchau Weasley.

\- Tchau.

**Nome: Draco Malfoy  
Casa: Sonserina  
Cursando: Teatro/Canto**

Draco nunca tinha pensado em fazer nada relacionado com Arte na vida, mas foi surpreendido por um caça talentos um dia que o fez ver que realmente tinha potencial para tais matérias. O homem mais elevou seu ego do que outra coisa na época, também o que mais ele faria, queria convencer um garoto de 13 anos extremamente mal humorado e prepotente a ser protagonista em uma peça trouxa, que era uma raça que ele abominava completamente. Nunca tinha simpatizado com nada que vinha deles, não queria se misturar com eles e nem se envolver com nada relacionado a eles. Mas, por fim, sua curiosidade foi maior que tudo. Q

Quando conheceu o teatro, e depois o cinema, e logo a seguir a televisão, não teve jeito. Finalmente tinha encontrado algo que o deixava feliz. O que, pra ele, não era uma coisa normal, por ter que manter a pose rígida e pomposa de ser um Malfoy. Mas veja bem, ele não reclamava de ser um Malfoy, pelo contrário, ele adorava ser temido e invejado. Mas não queria seguir os planos do pai e trabalhar nas empresas da família.

Levando em conta que o pai de Draco morreria, aliás, o mataria de maneiras muito dolorosas se descobrisse que ele fez a peça e que agora está cursando teatro na Academia de Artes, ele fingia que nada fazia na Academia, que só estava ali por causa da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. A única pessoa que sabia da sua família era a sua mãe. Que o acobertava e incentivava. Ela sabia que ele queria seguir seu próprio caminho e adora isso nele.

Todos acham que os Malfoy eram insensíveis e maus, e bem, em parte eles até que eram, mas não entre si. Sua mãe e seu pai eram extremamente preocupados com ele e davam carinho na medida do possível, além de serem excelentes pais. Draco não tinha do que reclamar com relação a eles, fora a mania de seu de querer controlar a sua vida, mas isso ele contornava, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Suspirou irritadamente cruzando os braços e sentando na poltrona na sala comunal da Sonserina. Blaise estava atrasado novamente, era sempre assim, será que ele nunca mudaria, por Slytherin, isso dava nos nervos. Já estava quase desistindo quando o amigo apareceu com um sorriso torto e com cara de que nada tinha acontecido.

\- E ai Draquinho? – Falou com tom maroto.

\- Não começa com esse apelido ridículo, Zabini. – Repreendi irritadamente, só fazendo o sorriso dele aumentar mais.

\- Ah, Draquinho, mas porque você está tão irritadinho? – Revirei os olhos e me levantei ficando de frente pra ele.

\- Me poupe Blaise, esqueceu que temos que encontrar a Pansy pra ver o que vamos fazer com os calouros? – Perguntei irritadamente – Você não tem um pingo de responsabilidade.

\- Ah, Draco, como se isso foi caso de vida ou morte. – Riu ele e eu não pude deixar de rir.

\- Pra ela é. – Deu de ombros. – Cadê o Nott?

\- Como se você se importasse realmente com ela. – Falou calmamente se jogando no sofá. – Eu que vou saber?!

\- Tenho que manter as aparências até terminar. – Falei seriamente.

\- E quando vai ser isso? – Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Em breve... – Eu falei sorrindo.

\- Bem, eu adoro a Pansy, mas não quando vocês estão juntos, ela fica realmente insuportável. – Disse fazendo cara de nojo e me fazendo rir.

\- Ela é muito melhor como amiga mesmo. – Concordei.

**Nome: Blaise Zabini  
Casa: Sonserina  
Cursando: Canto **

Zabini era um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts e sem dúvida um dos mais desejados também. O problema é que ele se achava um pouco demais, aliás, até demais. Ele vivia aprontando por toda Hogwarts. Eu diria que ele é a cópia perfeita e piorada (ou diria melhorada?) do Sirius em quanto maroto. Pois os dois se parecem demais. Mas, vamos deixar isso pra lá.

Blaise sempre gostou de cantar e exibir seus talentos para música desde muito pequeno, e já tinha feito parte de vários trabalhos artísticos e coisas do gênero. Estava, junto com Draco, no seu 6º ano de Hogwarts. Sinceramente ninguém ficou surpreso quando ele resolveu entrar para a Academia de Artes e muito menos quando ele se mostrou um dos melhores alunos das aulas de canto. O que só aumentava o seu ego enorme.

\- Vamos logo, Blaise. – Apressou Draco depois deles terem ficado um bom tempo conversando. O moreno revirou os olhos pra ele.

\- Você é muito chato sabia? Que coisa mais sem graça ficar armando testes para esses calouros. – Disse monotonamente.

\- Tem ideia melhor? – Perguntou o loiro o olhando inquisitivamente.

\- Que tal ir atrás daquelas Corvinais gostosas da aula de Música? – Perguntou se sentando e olhando pro loiro marotamente. Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Você só pensa em mulher.

\- E tem coisa melhor? – Disse risonhamente.

Ah, sim, Blaise era o maior galinha de toda Hogwarts também. Não podia ver um rabo de sais que saia correndo atrás. Pela escola diziam que ele nunca ficava com a mesma garota por mais de três semanas. E ele não fazia questão de negar nenhum dos boatos, nunca. Bem, pelo menos ele era verdadeiro, e essa era uma característica marcante dele.

\- Draco, por Merlin, termina logo com ela. – Falou olhando pro loiro que ria debochadamente.

\- Vou terminar quando EU quiser, Zabini, você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida.

\- Eu sei, Draquito. – Começou com um sorriso maroto fazendo o outro revirar os olhos. – Não quero mandar na sua vida. Só quero minha amiga de volta.

\- Ela continua no mesmo lugar. – Falou calmamente. – Tudo bem, Blaise, eu sei que você está certo.

\- Finalmente! Graças aos Céus! – Brincou ele. Depois se levantou e se dirigiu para a saída da sala. – Agora se me dá licença, eu tenho uma moreninha pra agarrar. – Completou marotamente indo embora. Draco apenas suspirou derrotado, ele nunca tomaria jeito.

**Nome: Pansy Parkinson  
Casa: Sonserina  
Cursando: Canto/Teatro **

Pansy nunca realmente tinha decidido o que iria fazer, sempre estava em dúvida, com tudo. Por isso fazia Canto e Teatro. Era apaixonada pelos dois e não conseguiu escolher um só antes, e nem depois, de fazer os testes. Mas estava muito feliz com os dois. Agora pensava em fazer musicais na Broadway quando terminasse a Academia.

Não era a mais uma garota de toda fútil, com o tempo, e a amizade de Amanda, tinha mudado e aprendido um pouco. Agora se dedicava mais nas aulas e não vivia correndo atrás de Draco como uma cachorrinha. Estava até pensando em terminar com o mesmo, achava Draco melhor amigo do que namorado. Como amigo era mais atencioso e menos rude. Suspirou pensando nessa possibilidade, no fundo, tinha medo de se arrepender, mas achava de Draco era melhor irmão do que qualquer outra coisa. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem viu Amanda e as amigas chegarem perto de si.

\- Bú! – Falou perto do meu ouvido no que eu pulei de susto e as outras duas seguraram o riso. Olhei pra elas de cara feia. – Calma, só tava brincando. – Completou ela risonha. No que eu revirei os olhos, mas acabei sorrindo levemente.

\- Quase me matou do coração, isso sim, Zabini. – Disse com um tom falso de irritação.

\- E o que estava pensando que estava assim tão distraída? – Perguntou inquisitorialmente no que eu suspirei levemente.

\- Depois conversamos. – Falei calmamente. – Quem são suas amigas?

\- Ah, desculpa. – Disse ela um pouco envergonhada? Depois riu. – Essas são, Ginny Weasley – Apontou para a ruiva que é lógico que era uma Weasley, eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça levemente. – E essa é a Luna Lovegood. – Falou apontando para a loira com cara de sonhadora, que sorriu pra mim abertamente, não pude evitar sorrir também. O sorriso dela é contagiante.

\- Que bom finalmente te conhecer, a Mandy fala bastante de você, Parkinson. – Falou Luna animadamente.

\- Pode me chamar de Pansy. - Eu sorri. – Verdade? – Perguntei olhando de sosmalho pra Amanda que revirou os olhos.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, ela só falou bem. – Disse Ginny sorrindo.

\- Menos mal né? – Falei e todas rimos. – Mas e ai? Fizeram as inscrições?

\- Fizemos. – Responderam juntas e com suspiros.

\- Fiquem calmas, vai dar tudo certo. – Tranquilizei. – Eu vou estar presente nos testes, vou ser uma das juradas do pessoa que vai fazer pra Canto e Teatro. – Explicou no que Ginny e Luna ficaram com os olhos levemente arregalados e eu ri junto com Mandy.

\- Ela não morde meninas. – Falou Amanda ainda rindo. – Só as vezes.

\- Para de por medo nelas, Mandy, larga de ser ruim. – Disse rindo da cara mais assustada das duas. – Não vou ser má como a minha fama me precede, prometo. Basta vocês serem boas. – Deu de ombros.

As duas suspiraram e nós rimos mais ainda. Depois ficamos conversando sobre o teste e tudo mais.

**Nome: Harry Thiago Potter  
Casa: Grifinória  
Cursando: Teatro**

Harry andava em uma confusão interna. Ginny tinha terminado com ele alegando que nunca daria certo entre eles. Mas ele realmente achava o contrário. Ele achava que ela o amava e não sabia lidar com o sentimento. Mas Ginny era cabeça dura e ele sabia que por hora não adiantaria insistir em algo que a ruiva não queria. Então tinha resolvido ficar amigo dela e dar tempo ao tempo, mas não estava mais aguentando toda aquela tensão que se instalara nele.

Não sabia se a amava, mas tinha a sensação de algo inacabado e isso o incomodava. Sabia que tinha que conversar com ela, mas não sabia o que falar. Ao mesmo tempo estava feliz de estar perto dela só como amigo. A relação deles era bem melhor assim. Ah, sua cabeça ainda daria um nó.

Ainda mais com Rony e Hermione o pressionando pra fazer algo em quanto não perdia a ruiva. Mas eles não entendiam que ele não tinha certeza de nada e por isso não queria fazer nada. Simplesmente ficavam enchendo a cabeça dele falando que ela ainda era apaixonada e só queria que ele corresse atrás dela. Mas Harry não tinha tanta certeza.

\- Harry, larga de ser idiota. – Falou Rony já ficando da cor dos cabelos. – Você tem que aproveitar agora que a Ginny deve estar nervosa por causa do teste da Academia.

\- É Harry, vai lá a ajuda ela a ensaiar para o teste, ela deve mesmo estar precisando e assim você ganha mais a confiança dela de volta. – Completou Hermione o olhando ansiosamente.

\- Por Merlin! Por que vocês dois querem tanto que eu volte com ela? – Perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos exasperadamente.

\- Porque nós sabemos que ela te ama. – Falaram em uníssono.

\- Ok. Eu vou ver se falo com ela. - Ele suspirou derrotado. – Mas não garanto nada.

\- Vai logo. – Falaram emburrando ele pra fora da sala comunal.

Ele deu de cara justamente com ela, que estava com uma cara de nervosa, bem, nisso eles estavam certos. Sorriu ao olhar pra ela e ela fez o mesmo.

\- Olá Harry.

\- Oi Ginny. – Disse calmamente. – E ai? Fez a inscrição?

\- Sim, acabei de voltar de lá. – Falou com um tom divertido mas que não escondia o nervosismo.

\- Está nervosa para o teste não é? – Falei sorrindo de lado e ela assentiu. – Se quiser conversar, ou se precisar de ajuda pra ensaiar, pode contar comigo.

\- Ah, obrigada Harry. – Sorriu olhando pra mim, sorri também. – Mas as meninas vão me ajudar. – Completou num suspiro.

\- Não fica nervosa, você vai se sair maravilhosamente, como sempre. – Disse piscando pra ela que sorriu e ficou levemente rosa.

\- Assim espero Harry. – Deu um suspiro. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- É claro, Ginny. – Falei simplesmente. – Vamos entrar. – Disse dando o braço pra ela segurar. Ela segurou e sentamos em uma mesa afastada de todas no salão comunal.

\- Harry, por que você resolveu fazer Teatro? – Perguntou me olhando curiosamente.

\- Hum... boa pergunta. – Disse rindo e ela também riu. – Bem, eu sempre via os filmes e séries trouxas na casa dos meus tios. Era uma das poucas coisas que eu gostava de fazer lá. – Dei de ombros sorrindo tristemente.

Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo na mão e ficou me observando atentamente, mas ainda podia sentir o nervosismo dela.

\- Ai vim pra Hogwarts e aconteceu aquilo tudo. Achei que seria bom fazer algo que distraísse a minha mente, e o teatro foi a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça. – Continuei calmamente com uma risada ao final. – Não canto maravilhosamente igual a você, então nada de música. E não danço absolutamente nada como você bem sabe, então. – Dei de ombros e ela riu.

\- Verdade. Você é um péssimo dançarino. – Falou rindo em quanto eu fazia uma careta pra ela. – Mas você canta bem, Harry. – Corei levemente e ela riu.

\- Obrigada, eu estou pensando em cursar algumas matérias de canto esse ano. – Disse no que ela me observou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Ela estava andando muito com sonserinos, ri com a ideia. – Você está andando muito com sonserinos, está até pegando as manias deles. – Ela riu.

\- Não desconversa, Sr. Potter. – Falou fingindo irritação. – Você não vai fazer isso só porque esse ano eu vou estar lá não né? – Perguntou ainda com a sobrancelha erguida e me olhando meio boquiaberta e eu não pude deixar de corar.

\- Bem... É claro que não. – Disse nervosamente. – Eu preciso melhor minha voz.

\- Ah, sim. – Sorriu ela, mas não parecia ter acreditado no que eu disse. – Então tá. – Deu de ombros e se levantou. – Vou subir Harry, quero tomar um banho antes do jantar. Nos vemos depois. – Disse dando um beijo na minha bochecha e saindo em direção aos dormitórios das meninas.

**Nome: Hermione Granger  
Casa: Grifinória  
Cursando: Dança **

Hermione não estava fazendo dança porque queria seguir carreira de dançarina, só estava querendo aprender novos estilos e culturas e a dança a proporcionava isso. Mas ela também fazia algumas matérias de canto e teatro, aliás, ela continuava a CDF de sempre. Fazia o máximo de matérias que conseguia.

Apesar de não querer seguir carreira de dançarina ela se empenhava grandemente nas aulas e era uma das melhores aludas da turma, pra variar. Ela tinha finalmente encontrado algo que a fazia sentir livre como nunca antes, que a deixava mais solta e despreocupada e a dança acabou se tornando uma válvula de escape pra ela.

A dança a tinha ajudado até a esquecer a paixonite que sentia por Rony, e agora os dois eram o de sempre, melhores amigos. A diferença é que agora realmente maldade da parte de nenhum dos dois, o que deixava a amizade mais leve e descontraída.

\- Rony, vai fazer quais matérias esse ano? – Perguntou a ela sorrindo.

\- Eu ainda não sei, Mione. – Respondeu coçando a cabeça. – Tenho que ver quais estão liberadas. Mas acho que vão ser as de sempre. – Deu de ombros olhando pra ela e rindo. Ela suspirou resignada.

\- Por que não faz algo diferente? – Perguntei cruzando os braços – Você não cansa de fazer sempre as mesmas coisas não?

\- Nunca é a mesma coisa. – Disse ele simplesmente. – Mas eu estou pensando em fazer algumas matérias junto com o Harry.

\- Ah, que bom! – Exclamou ela animada. – Eu devo fazer alguma com você.

\- Huum... – Começou ele a olhando sugestivamente. – Estou doido pra ver você soltando a voz.

\- Pode ser mais cedo do que você espera. – Disse rindo mas estava corada.

\- Quero só ver! – Falou rindo.

**Nome: Ronald Weasley  
Casa: Grifinória  
Cursando: Canto**

Rony sempre gostou de cantar e não ficou muito na dúvida quando pode escolher que matérias fazer. Mas foi realmente uma surpresa pra todos quando o escutaram cantar no teste. Ele realmente era bom. Só tinha um problema com Rony, seus nervos. Ele era muito mais tímido e tomado pelas emoções do que Ginny. O que fazia Hermione tomar grande parte de seu tempo falando que era pra ela controla-los.

Esse ano ele finalmente resolveu terminar um namoro grude e insuportável com uma menina da Lufa-Lufa e estava menos aborrecido e mal humorado, para a sorte de todos que conviviam com ele. Ele também estava querendo fazer alguma das aulas de Teatro pra ver se ajudavam a controlar seus nervos e pra perder um pouco da vergonha.

Tinha sempre o apoio de Harry pra isso. Tanto que eles resolveram fazer um acordo. Um ia fazer algumas das matérias do outro. Assim Harry ficaria mais dom Ginny e Rony tentaria se controlar mais.

Bem, ele ainda era o goleiro do time da Grifinória assim como Harry era o apanhador e capitão e Ginny uma das artilheiras. Mas o Quadribol havia passado pra segundo plano um pouco com a entrada deles para a Academia de Artes. O que era ruim e bom ao mesmo tempo. No geral ele continuava o mesmo cabeça dura e nervosinho de sempre. Só que eu diria que um pouco mais maduro, se é que isso é possível.

Não tenho muito o que falar do meu irmão. Ele continua pegando no meu pé junto com a Hermione por causa do Harry, continua se metendo na minha vida quando acha que deve, continua quase o mesmo de sempre. Mas acho que vamos ficar mais próximos esse ano se eu entrar para a Academia, ainda mais se formos fazer algumas aulas juntos. Bem, eu acho que do Rony nós podemos esperar tudo. Então, não vou falar mais nada.

**Nome: Theodore Nott  
Casa: Sonserina  
Cursando: Canto/Teatro **

Eu resolvi fazer canto e teatro porque sempre gostei de cantar e de atuar. Já fui modelo de fotos quando pequeno, graças a minha amada mãe que adorava explorar os meus dotes em busca de dinheiro. Depois disso ela sempre fazia o possível pra se aproveitar mais e mais dos meus dons artísticos o que me fez sair de lá e vir pra cá pra cursar Artes. Bem, pelo comentário anterior vocês podem ver que eu e minha família não nos damos nada bem. Digamos que eu sou o único que não é cego por dinheiro dentro daquela casa e que pra eles isso é um problema muito sério.

Fiquei amigo de Draco e Blaise no nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts quando nos conhecemos dentro do expresso. Bem, desde então eles são a minha família. Draco é muito... como posso dizer... muito arrogante e difícil, mas realmente dá valor as amizades e se preocupa. E Blaise, é o Blaise, mas está sempre aqui quando precisamos dele ou não. Depois veio a Pansy que é como uma irmã pra mim, desmiolada, mas mesmo assim amada. E a pouco tempo a Amanda, que veio pra Hogwarts a pouco tempo, mas que não tem como não gostar dela.

Foi ela que me apresentou a Ginny e a Luna, que são as garotas mais doces que já conheci. E que, mesmo ninguém tendo noção disso, são minhas amigas. Nos vemos sempre que possível, mesmo a Ginny não suportando Draco, nós nos damos extremamente bem. Ela diz que eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que realmente a entende sem ela falar nada, assim como a Amanda e a Luna. Acho lindo essa amizade. Pois nunca tive isso realmente. Acho que estou fora do meu normal hoje, muito emotivo. Levem em consideração que não sou sempre esse ser que mais parece uma garota. Só fui claro pra que vocês entendessem como são as relações por aqui.

Estava voltando do corujal quando encontrei uma certa ruiva indo em direção a ele. Ela parou na minha frente e sorriu.

\- Que bom te ver, Theo! – Disse me abraçando.

\- Digo o mesmo, ruivinha. – Abracei ela pela cintura e sorri.

\- Tudo bem? – Perguntou se afastando levemente e me olhando.

\- Tudo bem. Só me livrando dos meus pais de novo. – Falei simplesmente dando de ombros. – E você? Nervosa pro teste?

\- Ai, por que todo mundo me pergunta isso? – Disse ela com uma cara de desesperada me fazendo rir. – Tudo sob controle, eu acho.

\- Que bom, ruiva. – Falei simplesmente. – Todo mundo se preocupa, só isso. – Completei a observando.

\- Eu sei. E agradeço por isso. – Sorriu abertamente.

\- Não tem de que. Qualquer coisa se avise que eu te ajudo, sim? – Falei a observando e soltando uma piscada pra ela que riu.

\- Pode deixar, Theo. – Ela disse simplesmente. – Já vai voltar pro castelo?

\- Eu estava sim, mas se quiser eu te espero.

\- Ah, eu quero! – Ela disse dengosa – Faz tanto tempo que não fico contigo.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem, ruivinha. – Disse rindo do tom manhoso dela. – Saudades é?

\- Claro! – Disse me dando um tapa no braço e rindo. – Você me abandona. – Disse fazendo bico exageradamente grande. Cai na gargalhada.

\- Calma ruivinha, eu estou aqui pra você. – Falei abraçando ela e acariciando seus cabelos levemente.

\- Eu sei. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Agora deixa eu escrever logo a carta pros meus pais pra gente ir. – Se afastou de mim e foi escrever e mandar a carta.

Depois de poucos minutos estávamos voltando pro castelo abraçados e rindo juntos. Ginny me contava como estava Luna. Bem, não tinha como não rir né?

**\- - Continua... - -**

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gente! Então ai está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem e que deixem opiniões, sugestões e críticas.

Beijos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Os testes

**Capítulo 2 – Os testes. **

Os dias estavam mais cheios e corridos a cada dia que se aproximavam os testes. Elas sentiam a pressão a cada dia maior. Tinham pouco tempo para ensaiar por causa das aulas. E tentavam ao máximo aproveitar nada mínimo momento que tinham para ensaiar e se dedicar a aprender mais para o teste. Estavam apreensivas e ansiosas. Mas não esperavam que o tempo passaria tão rápido.

Logo já tinham se passado as três semanas que faltavam para o teste. O dia tinha amanhecido com um sol lindo, aliás, o dia estava lindo. Tudo parecia perfeito para o teste e tudo indicava que tudo daria certo. Mesmo assim qualquer um veria que estavam nervosas.

Amanda tinha passado grande parte da manhã enfeitiçando e arrumando o palco do teatro onde seriam feitos os testes para a Academia de Artes. A menina teve um enorme trabalho de aprender vários feitiços ilusórios, precisava deixar o palco parecendo um bosque encantado. E, perfeccionista como era, queria tudo perfeito.

Ginny, Pansy, Luna e Naomi passaram partes do dia a ajudando, mas depois tiveram que ir arrumarem tudo para a suas apresentações (Ginny e Luna) e coisas para a organização dos testes (Pansy e Naomi).

Amanda estava feliz. Finalmente tinha terminado e tudo parecia perfeito. Seria a primeira a se apresentar, justamente por precisar de mais tempo para ajeitar tudo.

Olhou ao seu redor e sorriu maravilhada, estava mesmo tudo perfeito. Realmente parecia estar em um bosque encantado. No piso estava com uma grama baixa, com alguns arbustos, algumas flores silvestres cresciam em alguns lugares, viam-se mínimas fadinhas voando distraidamente, haviam duas grandes arvores nas extremidades no palco, a baixo de uma delas estava a cama de flores onde estaria no começo do teste.

Por fim, enfeitiçou o teto do palco para parecer o céu noturno, limpo e com estrelas salpicando o céu. Sorriu. Deu os últimos retoques que achava que faltava, depois foi pro camarim. Faltava pouco agora. Cerca de duas horas.

Ginny chegaria a qualquer momento pra ajudá-la a se maquiar e se vestir. Além de Blaise que viria para que ela fizesse os feitiços para ele se tornar o personagem. Riu pensando em como ele ficaria. Tomou seu banho calmamente. Começava a sentir um friozinho na barriga. Saiu do banho enrolada em um roupão. Não demorou muito a ruiva batia na porta.

\- Entra amiga! – Falou apressadamente. – Que bom que chegou, já estou nervosa.

\- Fique calma. Vai dar tudo certo. – Tranquilizou dando um abraço na amiga. – O palco está perfeito. – Elogiou sorrindo

\- Está mesmo né? – Falou sonhadoramente.

\- Agora vamos te arrumar, porque o pessoal já está chegando. – Falou a ruiva virando ela de frente para o espelho e pegando a varinha.

\- Muita gente? – Perguntou meio desesperada.

\- Não. Só os professores que vão avaliar e alguns alunos espalhados pela plateia. – Falou monotonamente a ruiva. – No máximo umas 10 pessoas, graças a Merlin.

Riram juntas. Então Ginny começou a fazer os pinceis começarem a maquia-la. Depois ajudou a amiga a colocar o vestido e arrumar os cabelos. Assim que terminaram bateram à porta.

\- Deve ser o Blaise. – Explicou olhando pra ruiva. – Entra.

\- Olá... – Começaram mas logo pararam de falar. Três pessoas a olhavam boquiabertas. Blaise, Luna e Pansy.

\- Estou tão feia assim? – Perguntou preocupada se olhando no espelho.

\- Está maravilhosa... – Começou Pansy a olhando novamente e fazendo com que ela desse uma voltinha.

\- Está perfeita, prima. – Falou Blaise sorrindo e piscando pra ela.

\- Está muito mais bonita do que a verdadeira Rainha das Fadas. – Falou Luna sonhadoramente. – Ela ficaria morrendo de inveja se te visse. – Completou rindo.

\- Disso eu tenho certeza. – Disse risonhamente Ginny e todos riram.

Pansy ajudou Amanda a fazer os ajustes em Blaise e depois se despediu, pois tinha que ir ficar junto aos professores. Ele estava extremamente parecido com o personagem, praticamente irreconhecível, como ela tinha prometido a ele que ficaria (pois ele não queria que ninguém soubesse). Respirou fundo, sorriu nervosamente para todos.

\- Hora do show. – Falou dando a mão pra Blaise.

\- Arrasa, Mandy! – Falou Luna.

\- Fica calma, você já passou. – Piscou Ginny.

As duas amigas foram para a plateia e não demorou muito pra ouvir a voz de Pansy um pouco distante anunciando seu nome e o que faria. Blaise apertou sua mão carinhosamente, olhou pra ele nervosamente. Ele sorriu.

\- A ruiva está certa. – Disse simplesmente. Ela sorriu docemente.

E lá se foram eles... As cortinas do palco estavam fechadas, ela se encaminhou para seu lugar e Blaise também.

**Por Amanda Zabini:  
Sonhos de uma noite de verão - Ato III Cena I  
William Shakespeare**

Harry não conhecia muito bem aquela peça, mas já tinha visto o filme trouxa sobre ela algumas vezes. Só estava ali pra ver o teste de Ginny, achava que ela precisava de todo o apoio possível, mesmo parecendo extremamente calma. Ela tinha dito que a primeira a se apresentar era uma amiga dela, Amanda. Ele não a conhecia, mas já que tinha desmarcado o treino pra estar ali, bem, iria ver tudo.

Amanda estava deitada numa cama de flores silvestres enfeitiçadas para que parecessem brilhar levemente. Estava imóvel, de olhos fechados, fingia dormir. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros caiam como cascatas por cima das flores, neles tinham pequeninas flores presas, pareciam que tinham caído da enorme árvore que estava abaixo.

O menino que iria contracenar com ela já tinha começado a encenar, estava a uma distância de exatos 6 passos dela, falava de maneira firme e gesticulava, e Harry começou a pensar se era algum de seus colegas das classes de Teatro.

(**N/A**: Itálico para as falas dos personagens.)

_Botton (Blaise) - Compreendo a brincadeira. Querem fazer-me de asno, para eu me amedrontar, como se fosse possível semelhante coisa. Mas façam o que fizerem, não arredarei o pé daqui. Passearei de um lado para__  
__o outro, e pôr-me-ei a cantar, para que eles percebam que não estou com medo. O melro negro e catita de biquinho alaranjado, o tordo de voz bonita, o carricinho espantado..._

Amanda abriu os olhos lentamente, despertando de seu sono em meio as flores, se sentava levemente e olhando para ele de forma terna, falou de maneira doce, quase angelical.

_Titânia (Amanda) - Que anjo me desperta do meu leito de flores?_

Ele a observou firmemente com as sobrancelhas juntas em sinal de curiosidade e estranhamento, mas sua voz não vacilou, continuou firme e decidida.

_Botton: O pardal, a cotovia, a rolinha, o tentilhão, o cuco a cantar de dia sem que os homens digam "Não", porque, em verdade, quem se poria a raciocinar com um pássaro tão estúpido? Quem diria a um pássaro que ele mente, por mais que repita: "Cuco"?_

Ela se levantou com gestos calmos e leves, parecia flutuar. Harry se ajeitou melhor na cadeira para vê-la melhor. Nunca tinha visto uma garota mais bonita. Ela realmente parecia a Rainha das Fadas. Usava um vestido branco de um tecido levemente transparente, que ele percebeu ser magico pois de acordo com que ela se movia ele mudava de cor levemente, tinha magas compridas e caia perfeitamente no corpo esquio e curvilíneo da garota. Agora também podia ver as asas que saiam das costas dela, também transparentes e muito delicadas com desenhos praticamente invisíveis de arabescos. A maquiagem era leve, mas ele podia ver um brilho em seu olhar, podia ver o brilho da sombra e os cílios alongados e escuros dela estavam realçados. O cabelo de um castanho escuro, quase pretos, longos e ondulados até o meio das costas estavam de todo solto, mas tinham mínimas flores presas ao redor da cabeça formando uma coroa e colo se caíssem dela por toda a extensão do cabelo. Ela andava mais parecendo flutuar em direção ao garoto. Falou tão docemente, sua voz soando melodiosa, suplicante. Realmente parecia estar morrendo de amores por ele.

_Titânia - Canta outra vez, gentil mortal, te peço. Tua voz os ouvidos me enamora, como o teu corpo os olhos me arrebata. E de tal modo a tua formosura me enleva e me comove, que eu proclamo, sem mais desculpas procurar, que te amo._

Ele a observava firmemente. Quando ela parou a sua frente ele sorriu duramente e falou monotonamente, muito sério. Não acreditava que ela estava em perfeito juízo.

_Bottom - Quer parecer-me, senhora, que para tanto vos assiste razão muito minguada. No entanto, para dizer a verdade, hoje em dia a razão e o amor quase não andam juntos. É pena que alguns vizinhos honestos não se esforcem para deixá-los amigos. Como vedes, eu também posso ser espirituoso, em se oferecendo ocasião._

Ela olhou pra ele com olhos cheios de amor, passou uma mão pelo rosto dele acariciando levemente. Sorriu amavelmente. Um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Suspirou levemente.

_Titânia - És tão sábio quanto belo._

Ele continuou a observa-la como se não entendesse e não acreditasse no que via. Era um bruto, um ogro. Falou firmemente, quase exasperadamente.

_Bottom - Nem tanto assim; se eu tivesse espírito suficiente para sair deste bosque, teria tudo o de que necessito._

E só agora Harry reparou que ao redor dela flutuavam pequenas flores e fadinhas. Nossa ela tinha pensado em tudo, cada detalhe. Ela o observou decidida e falou corajosamente o olhando ainda com olhos apaixonados.

_Titânia - Não ponhas noutra parte o coração; no bosque ficarás, queiras ou não. Um espírito eu sou, de voz sincera; verão perene em meu país impera, e amor te voto. Por tudo isso, vem; silfos belos vais ter, como eu, também, que jóias te trarão do mar profundo, e te farão dormir sempre jucundo. Da mortal grosseria vou livrar-te e em espírito aéreo transformar-te._

E assim ela terminou. Logo que falou a última palavra todos os presentes levantaram e aplaudiram de pé, inclusive os professores e ele. É, ele tinha acabado de ganhar uma tentação de colega de turma, tentação e com um talento excepcional. Agora ela abraçava o garoto e depois agradeceu os aplausos com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

**\- HP / AZ –**

Luna tinha passado grande parte da sua vida esperando por isso, mas tinha planejado algo simples, porém único. Ela faria uma apresentação de dança clássica e cantaria uma música lenta em quanto dançava. O que era complicado, já que ela tinha que pensar unicamente para se lembrar dos paços e da letra ao mesmo tempo.

Os ensaios tinham sido um sucesso e ela parecia radiante, nem um pouco nervosa. Conversava animadamente com Ginny, que, por incrível que pareça, também estava calma. Se arrumou em quanto desfaziam os feitiços do palco que Amanda utilizava.

Estavam na coxia quando Amanda chegou correndo com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

\- Passei! – Falou animadamente, abraçando as amigas.

\- Eu já sabia disso. – Falou Ginny dando de ombros e sorrindo.

\- O teste foi perfeito, você foi perfeita. – Falou Luna com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

\- Vocês também vão ser! – Falou animadamente Amanda.

\- Amém. – Disseram e depois riam.

Ouviram quando Pansy anunciava Luna e o que faria. Ela sorriu docemente, ajeitou o vestido levemente e sorriu para as amigas.

\- Arrasa! – Disseram juntas para ela.

Ela foi caminhando para o centro do palco e fez o feitiço para que sua voz se ampliasse. Sorriu para todos e com um novo aceno de varinha a melodia da música começou a tocar ao fundo. Ela começou a cantar levemente.

**Por Luna Lovegood:  
Beautiful - Christina Aguilera **

Don't look at me_  
__Não olhe para mim_

Luna fazia movimentos fluidos e calculados, leves e precisos. Sua voz não falhava nem por um segundo. E nesse momento Ginny teve certeza de que ela não poderia ter escolhido música mais perfeita.

Every day is so wonderful  
_Todo dia é tão maravilhoso_  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
_E de repente, fica difícil de se respirar_  
Now and then, I get insecure  
_De vez em quando, me sinto insegura_  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed  
_Com toda a dor, me sinto envergonhada_

I am beautiful, no matter what they say  
_Eu sou bonita, não importa o que eles digam_  
Words can't bring me down  
_Palavras não vão me fazer cair_  
I am beautiful, in every single way  
_Eu sou bonita, em todos os sentidos_  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
_Sim, palavras não vão me fazer cair_  
So, don't you bring me down today  
_Então, não me faça cair hoje_

Ginny a olhava junto com Amanda, ambas sorrindo e deslumbradas com a amiga. O vestido de Luna era de um tom de azul claro, de um tecido fluido, que flutuava levemente com os movimentos que ela fazia.

To all your friends, you're delirious  
_Para todos os seus amigos, você é delirante_  
So consumed in all your doom  
_Tão consumida pelo seu destino_  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
_Tentando arduamente cobrir o vazio_  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
_Os pedaços se foram, deixaram o quebra-cabeça sem fazer_  
Is that the way it is?  
_É assim que tem que ser?_

You are beautiful, no matter what they say  
_Você é bonita, não importa o que eles dizem_  
Words can't bring you down  
_Palavras não vão te fazer cair_  
You are beautiful, in every single way  
_Você é bonita, em todos os sentidos_  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
_Sim, palavras não vão te fazer cair_  
So, don't you bring me down today  
_Então, não me faça cair hoje_

A plateia parecia estarrecida, ninguém acreditava no que estava vendo. Estavam surpresos com a potência vocal e com a dança, mas especialmente dela estar fazendo os dois perfeitamente juntos.

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
_Não importa o que fazemos_  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
_Não importa o que dizemos_  
We're the song inside the tune  
_Nós somos a música dentro da melodia_  
Full of beautiful mistakes  
_Cheia de erros bonitos_  
And everywhere we go  
(And everywhere we go)  
_E para onde nós formos_  
The sun will always shine  
(Sun will always shine)  
_O sol sempre brilhará_  
But tomorrow we might awake  
_Mas amanhã a gente poderá acordar_  
On the other side  
_No outro lado_

Os movimentos que ela fazia eram a combinação perfeita com a melodia da música, era hipnotizante, ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

'Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say  
_Porque nós somos bonitos, não importa o que eles disserem_  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
_Sim, palavras não vão nos fazer cair_  
We are beautiful, in every single way  
_Nós somos bonitos, em todos os sentidos_  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
_Sim, palavras não vão nos fazer cair_  
So, don't you bring me down today  
_Então, não me faça cair hoje_

Don't you bring me down today  
_Não me faça cair hoje_  
Don't you bring me down today  
_Não me faça cair hoje_

Ele fez um último movimento, passando a mão pelo corpo e abaixando levemente até ficar sentada no chão, no momento que abaixou a cabeça terminou de cantar a música. Foi ovacionada. Todos gritavam e aplaudiam, assoviavam. Os professores aplaudiam e tinham sorrisos e caras impressionadas.

Ela se levantou agradeceu polidamente, sorrindo abertamente. Os professores a chamaram e ela logo voltou dando pulinhos de alegria. Nós rimos e a abraçamos fortemente.

\- Sabíamos que passaria. – Falaram juntas Amanda e Ginny.

Depois de Luna vieram outros alunos que fizeram testes para variados cursos. Alguns iam muito bem e outros muito mal. Luna parecia flutuar de tão feliz, mas mesmo assim estava preocupada com Ginny. Sabia que a amiga estava muito mais nervosa do que demostrava.

Chamou Amanda em um canto e falou pra elas irem com Ginny para o camarim. E foi o que fizeram. Arrastaram a ruiva pro camarim.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ela apreensiva.

\- Fique calma. – Falou Amanda sorrindo. – Você vai arrasar.

\- Com certeza. – Confirmou Luna.

\- Eu estou sentindo aquele friozinho na barriga cada vez mais forte. – Falou suspirando levemente.

\- Acho que tínhamos que começar a te arrumar. – Falou Amanda a observando

\- Acho uma ótima ideia. – Concordou Luna levantando e fazendo a amiga sentar na cadeira de frente pro espelho. – O que quer fazer no visual?

Amanda estava do outro lado da ruiva e a olhava animadamente quando ela explicava a ideia que tivera. Logo estavam ocupadas ajudando a ruiva. O tempo passou rápido e logo era a vez de Ginny. As amigas foram correndo pra plateia. Luna foi com Amanda se sentar com Blaise e Nott, viu que Draco também estava lá. Sorriu cumprimentando-os.

\- A Weasley é a próxima? – Perguntou Nott com tom monótono (fingindo), mas piscou pra elas.

\- Sim. – Falou animadamente. – Ela está divina.

\- Vai arrasar, com certeza. – Falou Amanda sorrindo.

**\- L. L. –**

Ginny tinha ensaiado muito, as vezes com Amanda, outras com Naomi ou Luna, e muitas delas com Nott. Mas não tinha contado pra nenhum deles qual música cantaria. Eles só sabiam que era de sua banda favorita e que ela cantaria querendo dar um recado pra alguém. Respirou fundo e espiou a plateia. Viu seus amigos lá e do lado oposto seu alvo, Harry, ao lado de Mione e Rony. Voltou a olhar pro palco quando Pansy subiu e a anunciou.

Antes de subir no palco Ginny fez alguns feitiços para que ele ficasse um pouco mais escuro, dando um ar mais sombrio e intimista. Sorriu vendo que tinha dado certo. Então fez uma leve luminosidade aparecer seguindo-a. E andou calmamente até o centro do palco.

**Por Virgínia Weasley:  
The Change – Evanescence**

Draco via o palco ficar mais sombrio e se ajeitou na cadeira pra ver melhor. A introdução começou a tocar ao fundo, aumentando gradativamente. Ele conhecia a música e achava difícil a garota conseguir cantar tão bem quanto sua interprete original (que ele amava). Ela começou a cantar antes mesmo de chegar ao meio do palco. Estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

Thought that I was Strong  
_Pensei que eu fosse forte_  
I know the words I need to say  
_Eu sei as palavras que preciso dizer_  
Frozen in my place  
Congelada no meu lugar  
I let the moment slip away  
_Eu deixo o momento escapar_

Chegou ao meio do palco e levantou a cabeça lentamente, aumentou o tom de voz e ele podia ver que ela cantava com a alma. Fechou os olhos levemente em quanto cantava e as vezes fechava a mão perto do coração. Mas voltava a abrir os olhos e cantar a plenos pulmões.

I've been screaming  
_Eu estive gritando_  
On the inside  
_Por dentro_  
And I know you feel the pain  
_E eu sei que você sente a dor_  
Can you hear me?  
_Você pode me ouvir?_  
Can you heal me?  
_Você pode me ouvir?_  
(ah, ah, ah)

Ela tinha acabado de deixar Draco Malfoy sem palavra. Ele nunca esperava achar alguém que contasse tão bem quanto sua cantora favorita. E além disso agora ele reparava nela. Estava usando vestido preto de um tecido leve e fluido, que se movimentava levemente quando ela caminhava pelo palco, com um corpete de couro também preto que delineava e realçava o corpo, que ele nunca tinha reparado antes, bem torneado da ruiva. Tinha os cabelos longos ondulados e soltos, que pareciam mais vermelhos naquele momento, e faziam o contraste perfeito com a maquiagem pesada e dramática que usava. Estava perfeita.

Say it's over  
_Diga que acabou_  
Yes it's over  
_Sim, acabou_  
But I need you anyway  
_Mas eu preciso de você de qualquer jeito_  
Say you love me but it's not enough  
_Você diz que me ama mas não é o suficiente_

Ela começava a cantar um novo verso e olhava para um ponto específico na plateia. Com um olhar sereno, mas que passava toda a verdade do que dizia. Aquela música era um recado. Sustentava um sorriso irônico nos lábios as vezes.

Never meant to lie  
_Nunca tive a intenção de mentir_  
But I'm not the girl you think you know  
_Mas não sou a garota que você acha que conhece_  
The more that I am with you  
_Quanto mais eu estou com você_  
The more that I am all alone  
_Mais sozinha estou_

I've been screaming  
_Eu estive gritando_  
On the inside  
_Por dentro_  
And I know you feel the pain  
_E eu sei que você sente a dor_  
Can you hear me?  
_Você pode me ouvir?_  
Can you heal me?  
_Você pode me ouvir?_  
(ah, ah, ah)

Say it's over  
_Diga que acabou_  
Yes it's over  
_Sim, acabou_  
But I need you anyway  
_Mas eu preciso de você de qualquer jeito_  
Say you love me but it's not enough  
_Você diz que me ama mas não é o suficiente_

Não, ele não estava achando uma Weasley perfeita. Não podia ser. Ele estava ficando maluco. Mas não podia negar que ela não era bem o que ele achava dela. Agora ela andava pelo palco com um meio sorriso no rosto e um olhar que demonstrava uma leve superioridade. Logo recomeçou a cantar, ainda sustentando a pose de superior.

Not that I'm so diferente  
_Não que eu esteja tão diferente_  
Not that I don't see  
_Não que eu não veja_  
The dying light of what we used to be  
_A luz da morte sobre o que costumávamos ser_  
But how can I forgive you?  
_Mas como eu posso perdoar você?_  
You changed!  
_Você mudou!_  
And I'm liar by your side  
_E eu sou uma mentirosa ao seu lado_  
I'm about to lose my mind  
_Eu estou prestes a perder minha cabeça_

'Cause I've been screaming  
_Porque eu estive gritando_  
On the inside  
_Por dentro_  
And I know you feel the pain  
_E eu sei que você sente a dor_  
Can you hear me?  
_Você pode me ouvir?_  
Can you heal me?  
_Você pode me curar?_  
(ah, ah, ah)

Tinha parado novamente no centro do palco e agora de olhos fechados ela cantava o penúltimo verso da música. Sendo mais intensa nos gritos finais. Finalmente se libertando.

You've been dreaming  
_Você está sonhando_  
If you're thinking  
_Se você está pensando_  
That I still belong to you  
_Que eu ainda pertenço a você_  
And I've been dying  
_Eu estarei morrendo_  
'Cause I'm lying to myself!  
_Porque eu estou mentindo pra mim mesma_  
(ah, ah, ah)

Voltou a abrir os olhos a cantou de forma intensa, decidida. Com toda a força que tinha, ele podia ver. Ela sorriu levemente, um sorriso vazio e cantou a última parte prolongando a última nota.

Say it's over  
_Diga que acabou_  
Yes it's over  
_Sim, acabou_  
But I need you anyway  
_Mas eu preciso de você de qualquer jeito_  
Say you love me but it's not enough  
_Você diz que me ama mas não é o suficiente_

Todos aplaudiam e gritavam, ela agradeceu simplesmente ficando levemente corada. Ele estava boquiaberto. Nem sabia o que dizer. Um dos melhores testes que ele tinha visto, com certeza. _Pena que ela é uma Weasley._

**\- GW / DM –**

As amigas não demoraram nada a irem abraça-la com sorrisos de orelha a orelha. Ela também sorria intensamente. Tinha passado e com uma excelente nota. Se abraçaram longamente.

\- Você foi a melhor, sem dúvida alguma! – Falou Amanda sorrindo e a olhando maravilhada. – Como nunca tinha me mostrado isso antes?

\- Ginny tinha vergonha de sua voz. – Falou Luna revirando os olhos. – Imagina, esconder um talento desse. – A ruiva riu e corou levemente.

\- Nossa, Ginny, você muda completamente no palco. – Falou Pansy que tinha acabado de chegar. – Arrasou! Uma das melhores notas que já vi!

\- Obrigada, Pansy. – Falou sorrindo.

\- Escondendo o ouro, não Weasley? – Perguntou Blaise risonho chegando perto delas com Draco e Nott. Nott piscou pra ela levemente e ela sorriu.

\- Só não saio por ai me exibindo, Zabini. – Falou dando de ombros.

\- Pois devia. – Falou Pansy sugestivamente, abraçando Draco.

\- Tem voz pra isso. – Falou Blaise sorrindo sugestivamente e abraçando ela. Ginny empurrou levemente Zabini e revirou os olhos.

\- Não é uma questão de ter voz ou não. – Começou o observando. – Eu não quero chamar muita atenção.

\- Ah, a baixa ambição dos Weasleys. – Desdenhou Draco com um sorriso irônico. – Sempre se contentando com pouco.

\- Não que isso seja da sua conta, não Malfoy? – Falou irritadamente.

\- Não me interesso mesmo. – Falou dando de ombros.

\- Então não enche. – Falou ela puxando as amigas (Amanda e Luna) para saírem dali.

Foram ao encontro de Harry, Rony e Mione que as esperavam do lado de fora do auditório. Chegaram rindo e brincando. Se separaram para cumprimentar os outros, que logo deram os parabéns.

\- Você estava divina, Ginny. – Elogio Harry a abraçando pela cintura. Ela sorriu mas se afastou levemente. Ele ficou um pouco sem graça.

\- Estava mesmo maninha. – Falou Rony a abraçando.

\- Sua voz é perfeita, Gin. – Falou Mione sorrindo.

\- Obrigada gente, vocês são demais. – Falou sorrindo.

\- Luna sua dança foi linda. – Falou Hermione. – Até me emocionei.

\- Obrigada, Mione. – Sorriu sonhadoramente a amiga.

\- Ah, onde estão meus modos? – Falou Ginny brincando e indo para o lado de Amanda. Depois olhou para eles e sorriu.

\- Essa é Amanda Zabini. – Apontou pra amiga que sorriu para eles. – Prima do Blaise Zabini – Completou fazendo uma careta e fazendo a amiga rir junto com Luna. – E uma das minhas melhores amigas.

\- Olá, bom finalmente conhecer vocês. – Falou Amanda simpaticamente. Então viu Harry a observar com algum interesse. E sorriu.

\- Harry Potter.. – Falou olhando pra amiga e apontando Harry. – Rony, meu irmão mais cabeça dura. – Falou renda da careta de Rony e apontando pra ele. – E Hermione Granger, a nossa amada Nerd. – Falou apontando pra amiga que sorria simpaticamente.

\- Olá, prazer em te conhecer. – Falou Hermione apertando a mão de Amanda.

\- Finalmente conhecemos a tão bem falada Amanda. – Falou Rony em tom brincalhão.

\- Bem, não acreditem em tudo que ela fala. – Começou Amanda rindo. – Sabem o quanto ela é exagerada né?

\- Bem, ela não exagerou quando falou do seu talento na interpretação. – Elogiou Harry e Amanda sorriu.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu levemente.

\- Foi maravilhosa... – Falou Rony. – Vai ser colega de classe do Harry.

\- Verdade? – Falou Amanda surpresa.

\- Sim. – Sorriu ele.

\- Você interpretou uma das minhas peças favoritas. – Começou Hermione e ai embarcarem em uma conversa entusiasmada sobre peças trouxas. Bem, uma conversa quase sem fim, já que Amanda era viciada em filmes e afins e Harry vivia com trouxas e sabia tanto ou mais que ela. Mas Hermione ganhava em disparada. Olhou levemente pra Luna e revirou os olhos, no que a amiga riu e deu de ombros entrando na conversa também. Já que não tinha o que fazer ela acabou se rendendo e entrando na conversa também.

**\- G. W. –**

Draco estava em seu dormitório de monitor pensando na apresentação da menina Weasley, ainda não acreditava que era ela que tinha feito tudo aquilo, que ela era assim ou que aquela voz era dela. Tinha que ter algo errado, aquilo tudo não podia vir de um Weasley. Mas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por batidas na porta.

\- Entra... – Falou em tom mal humorado.

\- Oi, Draquinho. – Saudadou Pansy sorrindo em quanto entrava e se sentava na frente dele. – Preciso conversar com você.

Pansy tinha decidido de uma vez por todas terminar com o garoto, havia conversado com Amanda e ela achava o mesmo que ela, então não queria retardar mais as coisas. O conhecia bem pra saber que ele não a amava dessa maneira, que no fundo eram só amigos, então, que fossem só amigos.

\- Pode falar, Pansy. – Falou arqueando a sobrancelha e se sentando na cama.

\- Acho melhor nós não namorarmos mais. – Falou seriamente. – Você não me ama desta maneira e eu também não te amo assim. Nós somos muito melhores como amigos. Essa relação está desgastando a nossa amizade. – Falou rapidamente, estava um pouco nervosa. Draco riu levemente e pegou a mão dela, fazendo ela olha-lo curiosamente.

\- Eu estava pensando o mesmo, havia algum tempo. – Deu de ombros. – Que bom que concordamos. Não queria te magoar.

\- Que bom mesmo. – Falou rindo. Depois deitou no colo dele. No que ele fez uma careta. – Não reclame. Eu estou cansada e como um bom amigo você pode me dar um colo.

\- Você é muito abusada. – Falou e ela riu.

\- Nenhuma novidade até ai. – Zombou ela ainda rindo. Ele riu também.

\- Tem coisas que nunca mudam né? – Falou cruzando os braços.

\- Falando em mudança, eu estou chocada. – Falou Pansy com uma expressão perplexa.

\- Com o que? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- A apresentação da Ginny hoje. – Falou olhando pra ele.

\- Ginny? – Cuspiu o apelido com cara de nojo. – Já está intima assim?

\- Ela é amiga da Amanda, - Deu de ombros. – Agora é minha também.

\- Sei... – Falou desgostoso.

\- Ela é outra pessoa no palco. Tipo, completamente diferente mesmo. – Falou com uma voz animada. – E que voz. Como ela conseguiu não mostra-la antes?

\- Não achei nada demais... – Desdenhou ele.

\- Sei... – Falou descrente. – Vou trabalhar com ela. Ela tem que ser mais como é no palco.

\- Fazendo caridade agora? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e a observando. Ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

\- Não, vai que eu ganho algo com isso? – Falou risonhamente.

\- O que por exemplo? – Perguntou monotonamente.

\- Não sei. Não tenho nada em mente. – Deu de ombros.

\- Sei... – Falou descrente.

\- Bem, agora vou indo. – Falou ela se levantando da cama e indo até a porta. – Tenho que encontrar com a Amanda.

\- Mande um beijo pra ela. – Falou ele piscando e sorrindo.

\- Pode deixar. – Falou rindo e saindo do quarto.

Andou até a entrada do salão principal pensando em como convenceria a Weasley a mudar, e nenhuma ideia veio em sua mente. Mas se tinha alguém que podia ajuda-la nisso, essa pessoa era a Amanda. Sorriu ao ver a amiga se aproximando.

\- Que sorriso maroto é esse? – Perguntou Amanda vendo o sorriso da amiga. – O que está aprontando?

\- Querendo aprontar... – Corrigiu rindo, e a amiga riu também. – Mas isso nós temos que conversar.

\- Estou toda ouvidos. – Falou calmamente em quanto andavam para a mesa da Sonserina que naquele horário estava vazia.

\- Eu estava pensando em como a Ginny é diferente no palco e acho que ela tinha que trazer um pouco da personalidade dela quando canta pra vida. – Falou calmamente para Amanda.

\- Eu também acho. – Concordou levemente.

\- Mas eu não sei como. – Falou fazendo um bico e a amiga riu.

\- Só vai ter um jeito... – Falou Amanda pensativa. – Com a música. – Sorriu levemente. – Acho que você é uma das poucas pessoas que tem como fazer isso com ela. Mas ela vai ter que confiar em você.

\- Acha que isso vai ser difícil? – Perguntou Pansy parecendo preocupada.

\- Bem, acho que não. – Falou Amanda dando de ombros. – Ela já está mais próxima de você. E a Ginny é o tipo de pessoa que confia até ter motivo pra não confiar. É só você não dar motivo.

\- Não vou. – Falou sorrindo. – Eu gosto dela. Só acho que se fosse mais forte, como é no palco, não se machucaria tanto.

\- Isso é verdade. – Concordou Amanda. – Mas ela começou a fazer isso. E agora com as aulas de canto, e com você ajudando, logo logo ela vai estar ousada como é no palco.

\- Vamos trabalhar isso... – Falou Pansy marotamente fazendo Amanda rir.

\- Eu vou ajudar o quanto puder. – Falou sorridente – Vou fazer algumas aulas com vocês. E a Luna também.

\- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Pansy curiosa.

\- Já tínhamos conversado sobre isso. – Falou simplesmente.

\- Ah, tá. – Riu Pansy. – Conversei com Draco.

\- E ai? – Perguntou apreensiva.

\- Ele estava pensando no mesmo. – Riu. – E ficou surpreso com a apresentação da Ginny. – Olhou sugestivamente para Amanda.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Ele estava sozinho no dormitório de monitor, e você sabe que ele só faz isso quando está se martirizando. – Olhou para a amiga significativamente. – Eu sei que ele não recebeu nenhuma carta e não parecia preocupado comigo, e bem... a única coisa que aconteceu foi isso. Além do mais, quando eu falei dela ele apena deu de ombros e falou que ele não tinha achado nada demais.

\- Não desdenhou? Nem falou que ela é péssima e nem nada do gênero? – Perguntou surpresa.

\- Não, e ele ainda falou aquilo pra ela depois da apresentação. E foi estranho. – Ela completou.

\- E você acha que ela ter cantado uma música da cantora favorita dele tão bem mexeu com ele?

\- Você sabe que ele sempre teve como verdade absoluta que nunca ninguém iria cantar uma música da Amy Lee bem né?

\- Sim. – Respondeu revirando os olhos.

\- E a Ginny arrasou. Foi perfeita. – Falou Pansy sorrindo.

\- Verdade. – Falou sorrindo e depois ficando com uma cara pensativa.

\- Então... – Falou Pansy animadamente.

\- Pensando assim, pode ser... mas não tenho tanta certeza. – Disse rindo. – Vamos ver como isso vai ser nas aulas.

\- Eu vou montar os horários do Draco esse ano. – Disse rindo. – Vamos ter muitas aulas juntos, só preciso saber quais aulas a Ginny vai fazer.

\- Pode deixar. – Falou Amanda marotamente. E as duas riram. – Ele vai deixar?

\- Ele não quer, mas vai ter. – Disse rindo. – Perdeu uma aposta.

\- Que aposta? – Perguntou rindo.

Pansy explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido, fazendo Amanda rir. Ela não sabia se o que Pansy dizia era mesmo o que tinha acontecido. Mas sabia que Draco e Ginny se gostarem era praticamente impossível. Mas colocar isso na cabeça de Pansy era mais impossível ainda, porque quando ela cismava com algo, não havia nada que a fizesse parar. E, bem, já que não pode vence-la, junte-se a ela.

Depois de alguns minutos conversando decidiram ir atrás de Theo, mas acabaram esbarrando com Luna em um dos corredores, saltitava pelos corredores com um olhar sonhador e um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

\- Olá Luna. – Sorriu Amanda. Depois abraçou a amiga.

\- Oi Mandy. – Sorriu ela. – Oi Pansy. – Sorriu pra ela também.

\- Oi Luna. – Sorriu.

\- Onde está indo a essa hora mocinha? – Perguntou Amanda em tom brincalhão.

\- Vou encontrar com a Ginny na biblioteca. – Falou rindo.

\- Então tá. – Sorriu Amanda. – Mande um beijo para a ruiva.

\- Pode deixar. – Sorriu e já ia voltar a caminhar.

\- Mande dois. – Falou Pansy sorrindo. – Luna, você viu o Theo?

\- Pode deixar... Ah, eu vi sim. – Falou sonhadoramente. – O Theodore estava indo para as masmorras.

\- Obrigada Luna. – Falaram juntas e se despediram da amiga.

Foram para as masmorras atrás do amigo. Tinham que falar com ele sobre a amizade dele com Ginny. Queriam saber o motivo dele esconde-la de todos. Amanda queria saber disso a muito tempo, mas nunca tinha tido coragem de perguntar. Já em Pansy, o que não faltava era coragem. Esperavam que ele estivesse sozinho.

Assim que chegaram na sala comunal viram o amigo sentado em uma das mesas afastadas lendo um livro de uma peça trouxa. Sorrindo e se sentaram na frente dele, chamando sua atenção.

\- Que sorrisos são esses? – Perguntou ele fechando o livro e as observando com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Queremos te perguntar uma coisa. – Falou Pansy, direta como sempre.

\- Estou ouvindo... – Falou calmamente.

\- Não fique bravo, só queremos entender melhor você. – Falou Amanda amavelmente.

\- Sim, falem logo. – Falou nervosamente. – Já estou ficando nervoso.

\- Por que você não quer que ninguém saiba da sua amizade com a Ginny? – Perguntou Pansy o observando.

\- Não sei explicar. – Deu de ombros, se recostando no encosto da cadeira. – Não é como se quisesse esconder. Só não demostramos em público.

\- Mas por que? – Perguntou Amanda. – Você não está gostando dela, está?

\- Não, claro que não. – Respondeu seriamente. – Ginny é como uma irmã pra mim. Somos grandes amigos e só. Nunca vai passar disso.

\- Então... – Falou Pansy o encorajando a falar mais. Ele suspirou levemente.

\- Acho que temos medo das reações dos nossos amigos. – Falou calmamente. – Mas isso já não importa mais.

\- Então por que continuam assim? – Perguntou Amanda confusa.

\- Virou um hábito. – Deu de ombros. – Fazemos automaticamente.

\- Sei... – Riu Pansy e ele a acompanhou.

\- Por que isso incomoda vocês? – Perguntou curiosamente.

\- Porque nós poderíamos andar todos juntos se vocês parecem de palhaçada. – Falou Amanda como se fosse óbvio.

\- Tem que dar um jeito nisso, Theo. – Falou Pansy rindo. – Não gosto disso.

\- Vou falar com Ginny e arrumar um jeito especial de mostrar a todos a nossa amizade. – Falou marotamente.

\- Tenho certeza que não vai ser um jeito comum. – Falou Pansy rindo. Conhecia muito bem o amigo.

\- Levando em consideração que os dois são impossíveis separados, imagino juntos. – Falou Amanda zombeteiramente.

\- Se preparem para fortes emoções. – Falou Theo rindo e piscando pra elas.

\- Pode deixar. – Falaram juntas. E riram gostosamente.

O dia realmente tinha sido perfeito. Tinham conseguido mais sucesso do que esperavam nos testes e estavam mais felizes do que nunca. As coisas estavam caminhando maravilhosamente bem. Se sentia leve e realizada. Depois de conversarem mais um pouco foram jantar, logo após se encontraram com Luna e Ginny para verem quais matérias queriam cursar, pois dali a alguns dias elas fariam seus horários. O final de noite tinha sido agradável e divertido ao lado das amigas, ela realmente não poderia reclamar desse dia. Suspirou feliz.

**\- Continua... -**

* * *

**N/A: **Ai está, mais um capítulo. Que eu adorei. Espero que gostem também e que me deixem opiniões, ideias, sugestões e afins. Ah, antes que eu esqueça, eu não tô fazendo descriminação de músicas/artistas trouxas e bruxos, nessa fic é como se eles fossem bruxos, ou como se não existisse, nesse quesito artístico, essa descriminação, ok?

As músicas e trechos utilizados nesse capítulo eu já coloquei no capítulo mesmo. Quem nunca ouviu as músicas ouçam que são ótimas. Eu estou viciada nessa música do Evanescence. Aliás, é a minha banda favorita. *-*

Beijos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Exemplos

**Capítulo 3 – Exemplos**

Acordou assustada com suas colegas de dormitório a acordando. Já estava atrasada e quase perdendo o café da manhã, então se levantou tomou um banho e se arrumou rápido, amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e foi correndo para o salão principal. Quando chegou a mesa já encontrou seus amigos lá.

\- Bom dia, dorminhoca. – Brincou Rony sorrindo.

\- Bom dia! – Falou ainda um pouco sem fôlego e sentando ao lado de Harry.

\- Bom dia. – Cumprimentaram Mione e Harry.

\- E ai Gin? Vai fazer quais matérias? – Perguntou Rony parecendo interessado.

\- Não sei muito bem ainda. – Falou dando de ombros. – Por que?

\- Queria ver se ficamos juntos em alguma matéria. – Falou simplesmente, mas ela viu quando ele olhou pra Harry de canto de olho.

\- Devo ficar com Rock e suas Extensões, é claro. – Começou sorrindo... e arrancando risos deles. – As matérias obrigatórias e talvez Pop, Eletrônica ou R&amp;B... Não sei mesmo... – Completou meio confusa.

\- Fica calma... Tantas matérias assim? – Perguntou Harry parecendo descrente.

\- Faz bem e querer fazer várias matérias, Gin. – Falou Hermione animadamente. – Você vai adorar as aulas de Pop e R&amp;B. São divinas.

\- Bem, eu já fiz Eletrônica. – Falou Rony – É muito divertido.

\- Eu devo fazer algumas matérias junto contigo esse ano. – Falou Harry meio sem graça. – Ron me convenceu.

\- Vocês devem passar mais tempo juntos. – Falou ele como se se justificasse.

\- Nós passamos tempo suficiente juntos, Rony. – Falou meio bruscamente. – Você não vai continuar insistindo em me juntar com o Harry, vai?

\- Não estou fazendo nada. – Falou levantando as mãos sem sinal de rendição.

\- Ginny ele só quer que sejamos felizes. – Falou Harry simplesmente. – Ele sabe que você me ama e que eu gosto de você. – Falou meio sem graça, mas com um meio sorriso no rosto. Ele revirou os olhos e o olhou seriamente.

\- Harry, você não escutou nada do que eu te disse? – Perguntou tentando ser o mais calma possível. – Eu realmente te amo, mas não vou voltar a namorar com você. Você é como um irmão...

\- Não Ginny, eu sou o melhor que você pode ter. Você não vê? – A cortou falando decididamente e a olhando. – Você não vai achar ninguém igual a mim.

\- E quem disse que eu quero alguém como você? – Perguntou já ficando vermelha de nervoso. – Eu terminei e está terminado. Não vou voltar atrás.

\- É o que veremos. – Falou seriamente. – Só tome cuidado pra não ser tarde demais.

\- Você não é o homem certo pra mim, Harry, e nunca vai ser. – Falou o olhando diretamente nos olhos. – E não faça meu amor DE IRMÃ por você, virar ódio. Eu não quero te odiar.

\- Nunca conseguiria. – Falou arrogantemente. – E eu sou o único homem que serve pra você.

\- Acho que eu sei muito bem o que serve pra mim ou não. – Falou irritadamente. – E já chega! Não se meta na minha vida e não fale por mim, você não me conhece.

\- Isso é o que você acha. – Falou cruzando os braços irritado.

\- Nunca quis conhecer e nunca vai. – Falou se levantando e saindo, deixando um Harry extremamente irritado e Rony e Hermione espantados.

Saiu apressadamente indo encontrar com as amigas na sala onde fariam seus horários. Mais uma vez tinha a mesma discussão com Harry, não aguentava mais isso. Precisava dar um fim nisso de uma vez por todas, mas não conseguia dizer tudo que queria, sempre ficava com medo de machuca-lo. Respirou fundo levemente.

\- Olá meninas. – Falou desanimadamente.

\- Olá. – Falaram juntas: Pansy, Amanda, Luna e Naomi.

\- O que houve amiga? – Perguntou Luna indo em direção a Ginny com uma cara preocupada.

\- Discuti com o Harry de novo. – Falou com tom irritado. – E ele ainda vai fazer aulas junto comigo.

\- Pelo mesmo motivo? – Perguntou Amanda.

\- Sim. – Falou suspirando irritadamente. – Ele nunca vai entender que ele não significa mais nada pra mim.

\- Já falou isso pra ele? – Perguntou Pansy consternada.

\- Não com essas palavras. – Falou a olhando. – Não quero magoar ele, só quero que ele pare de achar que eu tô fazendo doce.

\- Entendo... – Falou Amanda dando um meio sorriso.

\- Seja mais direta. – Falou Pansy dando de ombros. – Mais decidida. Como você é no palco.

\- Não consigo. – Falou em tom resignado.

\- Então que tal falar cantando? – Perguntou Naomi.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou junto com Luna.

\- Ele não vai fazer algumas aulas com você? – Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

\- Infelizmente. – Falou tristemente.

\- Nas aulas a gente costuma cantar. Escolha uma música que diga o que quer falar pra ele e cante. – Falou calmamente.

\- Ótima ideia Naomi! – Falaram todas juntas.

\- Sempre canto por algum motivo. Só pensei que podia ajudar. – Falou um pouco corada. Elas riram.

\- Você é demais. – Falou Ginny abraçando a menina.

\- Vamos montar nossos horários? – Perguntou Luna animadamente.

\- Vamos! – Responderam animadamente.

Caminharam até o balcão e conversaram com a professora Lucy, que era a responsável pelas matérias da Academia de Artes. Montaram seus horários calmamente escolhendo o maior número de matérias que podiam cursar juntas. E ficaram satisfeitas com o resultado.

**Horário da Ginny:**

Segunda – História da Música I  
Terça – R&amp;B / Eletrônica  
Quarta – Pop / Latinas  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical.  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Piano

**Horário da Luna:**

Segunda – História da Dança I / História da Música (turma especial noturna)  
Terça – R&amp;B / Expressão corporal  
Quarta: Pop / Danças Exóticas e suas origens  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Dança clássica

**Horário da Pansy:**

Segunda – História da Música II  
Terça – R&amp;B / Eletrônica  
Quarta: Pop / Música Clássica II  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Guitarra Clássica

**Horário da Amanda:**

Segunda – História do Teatro I  
Terça – R&amp;B / Eletrônica  
Quarta: Pop / Humor e Comédia  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Drama e Suspense

**Horários da Naomi:**

Segunda – História da Música III  
Terça – R&amp;B / Música Oriental  
Quarta: Pop / MPB  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Violino

Depois de montarem seus horários, com exceção de Pansy que tinha ficado dando uma desculpa e falando que as encontraria daqui a pouco, elas foram aproveitar um pouco do sol na beira do lago. Estavam felizes com a quantidade de aulas que teriam juntas. Se encontrariam quase todos os dias, o que era um alívio, pois a carga horária podia fazer com que não se vissem. Se sentaram em baixo da arvore na beira do lago, como sempre.

\- Estou feliz. – Falou Luna sonhadoramente, como sempre, com seu sorriso enorme. – Mesmo estando sem horário vago durante a semana.

\- Eu também fiquei feliz com meu horário. – Falou Naomi sorrindo.

\- As aulas vão começar quando? – Perguntou Amanda.

\- Começam na segunda. – Falou uma Ginny sorridente.

\- O que faremos no final de semana? – Perguntou Luna.

\- Podemos dar uma fugida pra Hogsmead e comprar umas coisinhas né? – Falou Pansy que tinha acabado de se sentar com elas.

\- E como vamos fazer isso? – Perguntou Ginny.

\- Nós sabemos como. – Falaram Amanda e Pansy juntas e riram.

\- A gente conhece uma passagem. – Deu de ombros Amanda.

\- A da estátua do terceiro andar que sai na Dedos de Mel? – Perguntou Naomi com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

\- Sim! – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Eu topo! – Falou Luna feliz – Estou mesmo precisando de um uniforme novo e de sapos de chocolates.

\- O uniforme novo até que não seria má ideia. – Falou Ginny sorrindo. – Eu tô com o dinheiro que os gêmeos me deram, seria um bom investimento.

\- Concordo. – Falou Naomi.

\- Então podemos ir amanhã. – Falou Amanda.

\- Sábado é sempre melhor de ir mesmo. – Falou Pansy pensativamente.

\- Então está tudo certo. – Falou Ginny.

\- Nos encontramos na frente da estátua, lá pras 14hrs. – Falou Naomi sorrindo.

\- Está ótimo. – Sorriram.

Passaram boa parte da manhã ali sentadas e conversando, Ginny já tinha até um plano pra música para Harry, que as amigas adoraram e mal podiam esperar. Estavam rindo e implicando umas com as outras quando Theodore chegou. Ginny notou que a presença do garoto deixou Naomi um pouco incomodada.

\- Oi, Theo! – Sorriu fazendo sinal pra que ele se sentasse entre ela e Amanda.

\- Olá Theodore. – Cumprimentou Luna sorrindo.

\- Theo. – Piscou Pansy e sorriu Amanda.

\- Olá, Nott. – Falou Naomi, que estava levemente corada.

\- Olá meninas. – Disse ele sorrindo e sentando ao lado da ruiva.

\- A que devemos a honra? – Perguntou Ginny polidamente fazendo as outras rindo.

\- Você devia pensar em fazer teatro também, ruiva. – Falou ele brincando.

\- Também acho. – Concordou Amanda.

\- Ei, não tentem roubar a nossa caloura. – Falaram Naomi e Pansy juntas.

\- Gin... você anda tão disputada. – Falou Luna em uma falsa voz chorosa. – Eu sou a mais antiga. Ela me ama mais. – Completou dando língua pros outros e todos riram.

\- Fala logo, Nott. – Falou Pansy se recuperando dos risos.

\- Vim te perguntar uma coisa, Ginny. – Falou ele olhando pra ruiva que o olhou atentamente. – Você ainda acha que precisamos continuar fingindo?

\- Bem... Eu acho que não. – Deu de ombros ela.

\- Então que tal dar um susto em todo mundo? – Perguntou ele marotamente.

\- Qual é a ideia, Theo? – Perguntou ela no mesmo tom.

\- Bem... – Começou olhando pra todas as meninas e sorrindo de lado. Chegou perto do ouvido da ruiva e sussurrou o plano em seu ouvido. Ela riu da mesma forma que ele.

\- Isso vai ser ótimo e vai me ajudar em outra coisa. – Ela falou baixinho e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Querendo saber de mais. – Falou rindo e ele revirou os olhos. – Eu topo. Aqui está. – Falou pegando seu horário e entregando a ele.

\- Hum... – Ele olhava pensativamente para o horário, depois olhou pra ruiva, apontando pras matérias em quanto falava. – Vamos fazer juntos: Rock, Pop e R&amp;B... além de Expressão Artistica que é obrigatória pra todos esse ano. – Informou fazendo uma leve careta. Ela riu.

\- Então vai ser na aula de Rock, eu já sei qual. – Falou animadamente e depois sussurrou algo no ouvido dele e a olhou surpreso.

\- Ótima ideia, ruiva. – Falou sorrindo e se levantando. – Agora se me dão licença garotas, eu tenho que ir. – Fez uma reverencia e se despediu de todas indo pra dentro do castelo.

\- O que estão armando? – Perguntou curiosa Luna.

\- Surpresa Luninha... – Disse Ginny misteriosa.

\- Ui, como ela é misteriosa. – Implicou Pansy risonha.

\- Sou nada. – Falou ela corando levemente. – Sou um...

Antes de terminar a frase parou abruptamente, com uma cara de curiosa, de falar e ficou de pé olhando um ruivo que vinha em sua direção e não tinha uma cara muito boa. Ela sabia que Rony ficaria irritado com ela por causa da discussão com Harry. Era sempre a mesma coisa, ele dava um tempo e vinha falar em seu ouvido o quanto ela estava sendo idiota. Mas ela não estava com paciência pra isso ultimamente. Então...

\- Nem comece o seu discurso, Ronald. – Falou cruzando os braços e o olhando firmemente.

\- Você sabe o quanto idiota você está sendo? – Perguntou ele ficando levemente vermelho.

\- Idiota por não querer namorar o seu melhor amigo? – Falou desdenhosamente. – Eu não o amo. Não desse jeito. E não vou ficar com ele só pra deixar vocês dois felizes.

\- Você também era feliz com ele. – Falou exasperadamente, já vermelho de nervoso.

\- ERA, no começo, antes de ver o Harry exatamente do jeito que ele é. – Falou irritada. – Ele não é pra mim. Nunca daria certo.

\- Você não pode ter certeza. – Falou cruzando os braços.

\- Eu ME conheço, ao contrário de VOCÊS, que só veem aquela menina doce, boba e inocente. – Suspirou irritadamente. – Eu CRESCI, não sou mais aquela menina idiota. Não sou mais criança.

\- Pelo visto agora é que você se tornou idiota. Desperdiçando o amor da sua vida. – Falou grosseiramente.

\- O Harry não me ama. Nunca me amou assim e nem vai amar. – Falou decidida.

\- Ele te ama SIM. – Falou mais alto e mais irritado.

\- Não Rony. Aceite isso. Vai ser mais fácil. Ele mesmo já disse isso. – Falou mais calma o olhando consternadamente. – Ele só insiste por sua causa. Acho melhor você arrumar algo melhor pra fazer e deixar a minha vida que eu cuido dela muito bem.

\- Como você quiser, só não diga que não te avisei. – Falou irritadamente.

\- Rony, você não entende porque nunca sentiu nada por ninguém, quando sentir uma mínima atração, você vai entender. – Falou calmamente.

\- NUNCA vou entender e nem quero. – Gritou.

\- Como quiser. – Falou ela e deu as costas pra ele e se sentou novamente.

Ele foi embora e as amigas chegaram mais perto de Ginny que se segurava pra não chorar. Odiava essa mania do irmão. Odiava quando discutiam sobre isso. Queria que ele entendesse, que ele soubesse como era. Mas Rony tinha uma pedra no lugar do coração quando o assunto era amor. Ela estava irritada demais.

\- Seu irmão é difícil heim? – Falou Naomi a olhando ainda assustada.

\- Ronald tem uma pedra no lugar do coração quando o assunto é amor. – Começou ela mas parou dando um suspiro. – Nunca, nenhuma menina conseguiu a atenção dele, muito menos o amor.

\- Também, com esse fogo Weasley. – Falou Luna rindo e fazendo as outras rindo.

\- Queria que alguém conseguisse doma-lo. – Falou Ginny rindo. – Ai sim eu queria ver essa pose dele.

\- Até que seria divertido. – Falou Pansy distraidamente e as outras a olharam espantadas. – O que?

\- Pansy adora desafios. – Falou Amanda revirando os olhos. – Por que você foi falar isso Ginny?

\- Eu... – Começou Ginny olhando Amanda sem entender.

\- Eu duvido ele resistir a mim. – Pansy falou provocativamente.

\- Eu não duvidaria dele se fosse você. – Falou Luna de cara feia. – Ronald é um ogro.

\- Até os ogros tem seus pontos fracos. – Falou Pansy olhando pra loira com um meio sorriso. – O que acha de uma lição Ginny?

\- Dar uma lição nele? – Perguntou a ruiva ainda atordoada. – Que lição?

\- Ensina-lo que o amor existe. – Falou a observando seriamente. – Quebrar esse coração de pedra.

\- Pansy, ele odeia sonserinos. – Falou a ruiva a olhando descrente. – Ele nunca daria em cima de você.

\- Isso você deixa comigo, Gin. – Falou sorrindo. – Só quero saber se você está de acordo. Se tenho sua permissão

\- Tem, Pansy. – Falou meio receosa. Depois sorriu. Se tinha uma pessoa que podia mudar Rony, era Pansy. E pensando bem, pior que ele era, com certeza não ficaria. – Pior que está não ficaria.

\- A ideia é melhorar. – Falou ela rindo. E todas riram.

\- Vocês são impossíveis. – Falou Amanda olhando de Ginny para Pansy.

**\- G. L. P. N. A. –**

Maldita hora em que fizera aquela aposta com Pansy e a menina ganhara. Agora teria que cursar as matérias escolhidas por ela durante todo o ano. Suspirou resignadamente chegando na sala para ver seu horário junto com Blaise e Nott.

**Horário de Draco: **

Segunda – História do Teatro II  
Terça – R&amp;B / Drama e Suspense II  
Quarta – Pop / Cinema Mundial II  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical.  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Expressão e Exteriorização de Sentimentos

"Expressão e Exteriorização de Sentimentos"? Ela só podia estar brincando com ele. E por que tantas matérias de Canto? Pansy só podia estar maluca. Bem, não tinha o que fazer. E pensando bem, podia ser bem pior. Respirou fundo e foi ver os horários dos amigos.

**Horário do Blaise: **

Segunda – Música Mundial II  
Terça – R&amp;B / Eletrônica  
Quarta – Pop / Rap  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical.  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Bateria

**Horário do Theo: **

Segunda – Artes Cénicas II  
Terça – R&amp;B / História do Cinema II  
Quarta – Pop / Rap  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical.  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Guitarra

Depois de analisar os horários chegou à conclusão de que as matérias que fariam juntos devia ser as mesmas que fariam com Pansy. Só podia ser. Era muito coincidência os três terem exatas 4 matérias e horários iguais. Sendo que tinham turmas variadas de cada matéria. Pansy tinha armado tudo, com certeza.

\- O que a Pansy está armando? – Perguntou olhando pra Blaise.

\- Por que está olhando pra mim? – Perguntou fingindo indignação. – Não sei de nada dessa vez.

\- Não estamos cursando as mesmas matérias nos mesmos horários atoa. – Falou desconfiado olhando pra Theo.

\- Não sei de nada. – Falou ele rindo do olhar do amigo. – Larga de ser desconfiado, Draco. Vai ver ela só quer que estejamos com ela.

\- Sei... – Falou ainda olhando desconfiado pro amigo que dava de ombros. – Pansy não dá ponto sem nó. Ainda por cima junto com a Amanda.

\- Isso é verdade. – Concordou Blaise rindo. Theo revirou os olhos.

\- Amanda teve de quem puxar né? – Falou olhando pra Blaise.

\- Não sei de quem... – Falou com tom angelical Blaise. – Eu sou um anjo.

Draco e Theo riram exageradamente e Blaise fechou a cara, mas acabou rindo junto. Blaise parou de rir abruptamente fazendo os outros dois pararem também, logo acompanharam o olhar do moreno e viram o Potter e suas sombras entrando. Blaise foi até o balcão e falou com a menina que estava no lugar da professora Lucy galantemente, pelo que eles podiam ver ele estava convencendo a garota de algo. Assim que o trio chegou lá ele fez uma cara de nojo e foi até eles.

\- Pelo menos vamos ter diversão nas aulas. – Falou sorrindo marotamente.

\- Que tipo de diversão? – Perguntou Theo olhando para o amigo.

\- O cicatriz e sua turma estão fazendo alguma aula com a gente? – Perguntou Draco desgostoso.

Blaise estendeu um papel pra eles com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Eles leram atentamente. E nesse momento ele soube que a Pansy não tinha MESMO escolhido as aulas por acaso.

**Horário do Harry:**

Segunda – Artes Cénicas I  
Terça – R&amp;B / História do Teatro II  
Quarta – Pop / Cinema Mundial I  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical.  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Ação e Aventura

**Horário da Hermione: **

Segunda – História da Dança II / Artes Cénicas I  
Terça – Dança Contemporânea / MPB  
Quarta – Expressão Corporal II / Dança de Salão II  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical.  
Sexta – Violino / Balé I

**Horário do Rony: **

Segunda – História da Música II  
Terça – R&amp;B / Expressão e Exteriorização de Sentimentos  
Quarta – Pop / Rap  
Quinta – Interpretação Artística e Musical.  
Sexta – Rock e suas extensões / Violão

Ficou pensativo por um tempo, depois abriu um sorriso maroto. Potter ia ter o que merecia. Sabia que era muito melhor que ele em música, e ai estava sua chance de humilha-lo mais uma vez. E finalmente tinha descoberto algo sobre o plano de Pansy, seja o que fosse, contava com a presença de todos eles nas mesmas aulas, e se Potter iria fazer alguma matéria de Canto só podia ser por causa da Weasley, afinal, não era segredo pra ninguém que ela tinha terminado com ele e que desde então ele vivia correndo atrás dela. Ele sempre achara que ela fazia doce, mas a julgar pela discussão no café da manhã, ou ela estava testando ele (o que seria engraçado de ver) ou ela não queria mesmo ficar com ele (o que também seria engraçado de se ver). Não que se interessa-se por ela, não mesmo. O que queria era ver o Potter ser humilhado, seja por ele ou por qualquer pessoa.

\- É Blaise, acho que dessa vez você está certo. – Falou por fim.

\- Eu sempre estou certo, Draco. – Falou convencidamente. Draco e Theo se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos.

\- Vamos almoçar que fazemos melhor. – Falou Theo caminhando em direção ao Salão principal.

Logo que chegaram notaram algo muito estranho. Pararam um ao lado do outro e ambos tinham caras de espanto. Weasley e Lovegood e uma menina que não conheciam estavam sentadas a mesa da Sonserina e comiam como se não fosse nada demais. A maior parte do salão as observava comer e rir de algo que falavam entre si.

Eles se entre olharam e olharam de novo pra cena surreal que presenciaram. Voltaram a andar e pararam perto delas.

\- O que elas estão fazendo? – Perguntou Draco desgostoso.

\- É... – Começou Amanda o olhando incrédula com um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Comendo?

\- Aqui? – Perguntou Blaise observando Luna ainda com uma cara espantada.

\- Algum problema? – Perguntou Pansy olhando seriamente para eles que a observaram como se tivesse um terceiro olho no meio de sua testa.

\- Aqui é a mesa da Sonserina. – Falou Theo com uma voz rouca.

\- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Luna com uma voz meio sonhadora, e meio preocupada. – Algum zonzóbulo mordeu vocês? Parecem meio perdidos. – As outras riram e eles reviraram os olhos.

\- Eles estão com a gente. – Falou Amanda sorrindo. – Se estão incomodados, é só sentar longe.

\- Exatamente. – Falou Pansy olhando pra eles. – Incomodados que se mudem.

\- Não estamos incomodados... – Começou Theo se sentando ao lado de Amanda.

\- Só estamos surpresos. – Completou Blaise se sentando ao lado de Theo.

\- Nós não mordemos, Malfoy. – Falou Ginny debochadamente. – Pode se sentar. Draco, depois de receber o olhar intrigado de todos, fechou a cara.

\- Eu me perguntava se pobreza é contagioso. – Respondeu no mesmo tom da ruiva e se sentou ao lado de Pansy.

\- Não por isso, eu já acabei. – Falou ela sorrindo cinicamente, se levantou e saiu junto com Luna e Naomi.

\- Você é tão desagradável. – Falou Pansy o olhando severamente.

\- Desagradável é ter que comer olhando pra elas. – Disse com cara de nojo.

\- Acho que você achou uma adversária a altura, Draco. – Falou Amanda em tom brincalhão.

\- O que quer dizer Amanda? – Perguntou a olhando e arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Ginny sabe direitinho como te controlar. – Falou arrancando risadas dos outros. Draco fechou a cara. Estava furioso. – Já é a segunda vez que te deixa sem resposta.

\- Ela não me deixou sem resposta, simplesmente saiu pra não recebe-la. – Falou irritadamente.

\- Sei... – Falou Pansy sugestivamente. – Gostou do seu Horário?

\- Não sei o que está armando, mas vou descobrir. – Falou a olhando seriamente.

\- Duvido. – Falou ela descrente e rindo.

O resto do dia correu monotonamente. Foram dormir pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Pansy pensando em como conquistaria Rony. Draco pensando em como Ginny era desagradável. Ginny pensando em como faria com Harry. Theo pensando em seu plano com Ginny. Luna em como estava feliz. Amanda em tudo que Pansy armava.

No dia seguinte acordaram tarde, já que era sábado, almoçaram e foram pra Hogsmead. Foi uma tarde extremamente agradável e Pansy tinha dado várias dicas de moda para as outras meninas. Agora tinham uniformes novos e de tamanhos certos, tinham cortado os cabelos e cuidado deles. Estavam felizes e prontas para a nova fase de suas vidas. Voltaram para o castelo quando já era hora da janta. Então foram para o Salão e se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória dessa vez.

\- O que a Parkinson faz na nossa mesa? – Perguntou Hermione para os meninos quando caminhavam para seus lugares habituais. Não eram os únicos a estranhar as garotas, a mesa inteira olhava para ela.

\- Ela é amiga da Ginny? – Perguntou Harry olhando intrigado para o grupo.

\- Desde quando? – Perguntou Rony

\- Não sei, mas elas parecem bem intimas. – Falou Hermione apontando pras duas rindo juntas.

\- Vamos descobrir. – Falou Rony caminhando e sentando ao lado na irmã.

\- O que quer, Ronald? – Perguntou ela olhando pra ele.

\- Nada, só vou jantar. – Falou emburrado quando Hermione sentava ao seu lado e Harry ao lado dele.

\- Boa noite. – Cumprimentou educadamente Mione.

\- Boa noite. – Responderam juntas.

\- Como foi seu dia Ginny? – Perguntou Rony.

\- Ótimo. – Falou sorrindo. – Bem, nós já acabamos, vamos meninas? – Perguntou ela olhando para as amigas que assentiram, então levantaram se despediram e se retiraram deixando os três curiosos e boquiabertos.

**\- Passado final de semana... – **

Se encontraram na entrada do Salão para o café da manhã, como tinham combinado. Estavam meio nervosas com as mudanças, mas ansiosas para o começo das aulas na Academia de Artes. Como tinham aulas separadas as segundas só conseguiriam se encontrar durante as refeições. A primeira a chegar foi Luna, sendo seguida por Naomi e depois Amanda e Pansy que vinham juntas.

\- Onde está a ruiva? – Perguntou Amanda preocupada.

\- Se bem conheço, deve estar nervosa e se olhando mil vezes no espelho, mas... – Antes que Luna terminassem avistaram a amiga vindo no final do corredor. Sorriram.

\- Ual... – Falou Naomi sorrindo. E fazendo a ruiva dar uma volta.

\- Está linda. – Sorriu Pansy.

\- Obrigada. – Falou corando. – Agora parem com isso e vamos comer.

\- Sim, senhora. – Brincou Amanda.

Tomaram o café rapidamente e se dirigiram as aulas. E como já era de se esperar o dia passou rapidamente e mal conseguiram se ver. Depois do jantar estavam cansadas e foram direto para os dormitórios, combinando antes de se encontrarem no mesmo lugar no dia seguinte.

**\- L. L. – **

A manhã do dia seguinte estava linda e Ginny tinha acordado muito bem disposta. Seria na aula de hoje que, se tivesse chance, mostraria a Harry o que pensava dele. Levantou da cama e foi se arrumar. Acabou se arrumando mais do que o normal. Usava os dois primeiros botões da camisa do uniforme abertos e a gravata frouxa dando um ar mais ousado, sua saia nova ajustada ao seu corpo era um pouco mais curta que a antiga, colocou um par de brincos pequenos e brilhantes, passou o perfume e saiu para ir ao encontro das amigas.

\- Cada dia mais ousada, heim ruiva? – Brincou Pansy rindo – Muito bem.

\- Verdade! – Falou Amanda.

\- Estou sentindo cheiro de surpresa na aula. – Falou Luna rindo.

\- Vocês verão. – Falou misteriosamente.

\- Estou ansiosa. – Falou Naomi sorrindo.

Tomaram o café e foram pra sala juntas. Se sentaram mais para o final da sala, do lado esquerdo. Amanda e Pansy mais atrás, na sua frente Luna e Ginny e Naomi na frente da ruiva. Ginny viu quando os meninos entraram. Primeiro Draco, Blaise e Theo (que piscou discretamente pra ela) que se sentaram do lado oposto ao delas um ao lado do outro, e depois Harry e Rony que se sentaram mais a frente no meio da sala.

Riam e conversavam em quanto o resto da turma chegava. Ginny não pode deixar de pensar que Harry estava no lugar perfeito. As meninas a enchiam de perguntas sobre o plano mas pararam quando a professora Lucy entrou na sala.

\- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou deixando seu material em cima da mesa e se sentando na ponta dela. Todos responderam e ela sorriu levemente. – Então, o que vem à cabeça de vocês quando ouvem "R&amp;B"? – Perguntou olhando pra turma ansiosamente. Viu quando Ginny levantou a mão. – Senhorita..?

\- Weasley. – Falou calmamente. Toda a turma a observava, mas ela nem corou. Sorriu levemente olhando pra professora.

\- Senhorita Weasley... – Falou simpaticamente fazendo sinal para que ela continuasse.

\- Beyoncé. – Respondeu e a professora sorriu. Ginny repetia mentalmente "Que ela me peça pra cantar, que ela me peça pra cantar..."

\- Ótima escolha... – Falou animadamente se levantando da mesa, pegando a varinha e fazendo aparecer no quadro negro o nome da cantora, voltou a olhar pra Ginny e sorriu sugestivamente. – Já que fez tão boa escolha, pode cantar alguma dela pra gente?

\- Mas é claro. – Falou Ginny prontamente.

\- Pode vir aqui na frente. – Falou ela apontando para o mini palco que agora ela fazia surgir na frente da sala, de frente para Harry. Ginny assentiu, se levantou e começou a ir em direção ao palco, quando estava ao lado de Harry sussurrou no ouvido dele "Essa é pra você" sedutoramente. Subiu no palco. Os olhos de todos estavam nela. Sorriu levemente. E olhou nos olhos do garoto e depois para as amigas.

To the left, to the left  
_À esquerda, à esquerda_  
To the left, to the left  
_À esquerda, à esquerda_  
To the left, to the left  
_À esquerda, à esquerda_

Ela sustentava uma cara de inocente e em quanto falava apontava para a esquerda... então pegou a varinha a pontou para o rádio e a melodia da música começou a tocar.

Everything you own in the box to the left  
_Tudo que é seu está na caixa à esquerda_  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
_No armário, isso aí são minhas coisas_  
Yes, if I bought it, please, don't touch  
_É, se fui eu que comprei, por favor, não mexa_

And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
_E pode continuar como a sua ladainha, não tem problema_  
But could you walk and talk at the same time?  
_Mas será que dá pra você falar e andar ao mesmo tempo?_  
And it's my name that is on that jag  
_E é o meu nome que está nesse pingente_  
So come move your bags  
_Então venha pegar suas malas_  
Let me call you a cab  
_Deixe me te chamar um táxi_

Standing in the front Yard  
_Plantado na frente de casa_  
Telling me how I'm such a fool  
_Me dizendo como sou uma idiota_  
Talking about how  
_Falando sobre como_  
I'll never ever find a man like you  
_Eu nunca vou encontrar um homem igual a você_  
You got me twisted  
_Você me confundiu com outra pessoa_

Ela cantava de forma ousada. Olhava diretamente para ele e dançava levemente em quanto cantava. Encenava perfeitamente o que dizia a letra da música. E a cada palavra Harry ficava mais boquiaberto.

You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
I could have another you in a minute  
_Eu posso arranjar outro como você num minuto_  
Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby  
_Aliás, ele vai chegar aqui num minuto, querido_

You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
_Eu arranjo outro como você amanhã  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
_Então não ouse pensar por um segundo sequer_  
You're irreplaceable  
_Que você é insubstituível_

Agora ela olhava para as amigas. Cantava de forma firme e fazia sinal para as amigas e ela faziam coro levemente sorrindo. Piscou para Harry levemente e cantou de forma firme, andando pelo mini palco.

Ops, I bet you thought that I didn't know  
_Opa, aposto que você achou que eu não soubesse_  
What did you think I was putting you out for  
_Por que você acha que eu estava te pondo pra fora?_  
Because you was untrue  
_Porque você foi um mentiroso_

...  
Standing in the front Yard  
_Plantado na frente de casa_  
Telling me how I'm such a fool  
_Me dizendo como sou uma idiota_  
Talking about how  
_Falando sobre como_  
I'll never ever find a man like you  
_Eu nunca vou encontrar um homem igual a você_  
You got me twisted  
_Você me confundiu com outra pessoa_

Voltou para frente dele e o olhou diretamente, ele estava com a boca aperta. Ela sorriu debochadamente e continuou cantando e dançando levemente no ritmo da música.

You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
I could have another you in a minute  
_Eu posso arranjar outro como você num minuto_  
Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby  
_Aliás, ele vai chegar aqui num minuto, querido_

You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
_Eu arranjo outro como você amanhã  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
_Então não ouse pensar por um segundo sequer_  
You're irreplaceable  
_Que você é insubstituível_

So since I'm not your everything  
_Então, já que eu não sou seu tudo_  
How about I'll be nothing  
_Que tal eu ser seu nada?_  
Nothing at all to you  
_Nadinha de nada pra você_

Baby, I won't shed a tear for you  
_Querido, eu não vou derramar uma lágrima por você_  
I won't lose a wink of sleep  
_Não vou perder uma noite de sono_  
Cause the truth of the matter is  
_Porque a mais pura verdade_  
Replacing you is so easy  
_É que te substituir é simples demais_

Ela cantou apontando novamente para a esquerda em quanto cantava. Ainda sustentando o sorriso debochado e olhando pra ele.

To the left, to the left  
_À esquerda, à esquerda_  
To the left, to the left  
_À esquerda, à esquerda_  
To the left, to the left  
_À esquerda, à esquerda_

Everything you own in the box to the left  
_Tudo que é seu está na caixa à esquerda_  
To the left, to the left  
_À esquerda, à esquerda_  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
_Então não ouse pensar por um segundo sequer_  
You're irreplaceable  
_Que você é insubstituível_

Desceu do palco e foi em direção a ele. Ele fechou a boca e engoliu em ceco levemente. Ela se sentou de lado na mesa dele. Passou a mão levemente pelo rosto dele e continuou cantando.

You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
I could have another you in a minute  
_Eu posso arranjar outro como você num minuto_  
Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby  
_Aliás, ele vai chegar aqui num minuto, querido_

You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
_Eu arranjo outro como você amanhã  
_  
You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim  
_You must not know about me  
_Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
I could have another you in a minute  
_Eu posso arranjar outro como você num minuto_  
Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby  
_Aliás, ele vai chegar aqui num minuto, querido_

Depois de levantou e voltou pro palco. Sem parar de cantar e terminou de forma terna e calma. Sorriu e olhou pra ele sugestivamente.

You can pack all your bags  
_Pode arrumar suas malas_  
We're finished  
_Já terminamos_  
Cause you made your bed  
_Porque você fez sua cama_  
Now lay in it  
_Agora deite nela_

I can have another you by tomorrow  
_Eu arranjo outro como você amanhã_  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
_Então não ouse pensar por um segundo sequer_  
You're irreplaceable  
_Que você é insubstituível_

Todos aplaudiram, inclusive a professora. Ela agradeceu e voltou pra seu lugar onde suas amigas riam e falavam que ela tinha arrasado. Olhou pro canto e viu que Theo e Blaise riam descaradamente e até Malfoy tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Muito bem, senhorita Weasley! – Falou a professora. – 10 pontos para a Grifinória pela ótima apresentação.

\- Obrigada. – Falou sorrindo.

Rony havia saído da sala enfurecido, e Ginny sabia que só voltaria depois de uns 20 minutos. A professora continuava falando sobre os diversos tipos de músicas que poderiam ser considerados R&amp;B. Todos prestavam bastante atenção mas sempre que tinham chance soltavam uma piadinha pra Harry que fazia com que todos rissem.

A professora falava sobre a mistura de gêneros que dera origem ao R&amp;B, um deles sendo o Pop. Pansy viu um reflexo de cabelos vermelhos na janela da porta. Rony estava parado na porta. Nesse momento a professora pediu um exemplo de uma música pop que podia ser considerada R&amp;B. Pansy levantou a mão e a professora deu a ela a palavra. Ela perguntou se podia mostrar e a professora disse que sim. Ela caminhou até o mini palco, sorriu e fez a melodia da música começar.

Ela cantava normalmente. Mas tinha uma voz potente. Sorriu ao ouvir a porta abrindo. Hora do show.

I came here tonight to get shit out of my mind  
_Eu vim aqui hoje à noite para tirar essa merda da minha mente_  
I'm gonna take what I find (Oh oh, yeah)  
_Eu vou pegar o que eu encontrei (Oh oh, yeah)_  
So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked  
_Então abra a caixa, não precisa de chave, estou destrancada_  
And I won't tell you to stop (Oh oh, yeah)  
_E eu não vou te dizer para parar (Oh oh, yeah)_

Nesse momento Rony entrou na sala e Pansy andou em sua direção provocativamente. Ele a observava perplexo, nem piscava, a olhava de cima a baixo e ela sorria provocantemente. Parou na frente dele.

Hey boy!  
_Hey garoto!_  
I don't need to know where you've been  
_Eu não preciso saber onde você esteve_  
All I need to know is you and  
_Tudo que eu preciso saber é você e_  
No need for talking  
_Não precisa falar_

Colocou o dedo nos lábios dele levemente quando ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa. Chegou mais perto lentamente ainda cantando.

Hey boy!  
_Hey garoto!_  
So don't even tell me your name  
_Então não me diga o seu nome_  
All I need to know is whose place  
_Tudo que eu preciso saber é a quem pertence esse lugar_  
And let's get walking  
_E então vamos andando_

Deu as costas pra ele e o puxou pela gravata o fazendo dar uns três passos a frente e voltou a virar pra ele. Cantava sedutoramente.

All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Tudo que eu quero é amar o seu corpo  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Hoje é a sua noite de sorte, eu sei que você quer isso  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Tudo que eu quero é amar o seu corpo  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Hoje é a sua noite de sorte, eu sei que você quer isso  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Se afastou dele e dançava levemente na sua frente, as vezes apontando pra ele e sem deixar de olha-lo nem um segundo. Sorriu provocante e sentou levemente na mesa da professora de frente pra ele. Rony comia a garota com os olhos.

It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed  
_É verdade o que você ouviu, eu sou extravagante, eu sou confusa_  
So come on and give me your worst (Oh oh, yeah)  
_Então venha e me dê o seu pior (Oh oh, yeah)_  
We're moving faster then slow, if you don't know where to go  
_Estamos nos mexendo mais rápido do que lento, se você não sabe onde ir_  
I'll finish all from my own (Oh oh, yeah)  
_Eu vou terminar tudo por conta própria (Oh oh, yeah)_

Levantou da mesa da professora e voltou a caminhar na direção dele, parando com o corpo rente ao dele. Olhou nos olhos dele e depois pra sua boca, voltando pros olhos. E agora era Rony que olhava pra boca dela, ela deu um sorriso de lado e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior levemente.

Hey boy!  
_Hey garoto!_  
I don't need to know where you've been  
_Eu não preciso saber onde você esteve_  
All I need to know is you and  
_Tudo que eu preciso saber é você e_  
No need for talking  
_Não precisa falar_

Hey boy!  
_Hey garoto!_  
So don't even tell me your name  
_Então não me diga o seu nome_  
All I need to know is whose place  
_Tudo que eu preciso saber é a quem pertence esse lugar_  
And let's get walking  
_E então vamos andando_

All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Tudo que eu quero é amar o seu corpo  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Hoje é a sua noite de sorte, eu sei que você quer isso  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Tudo que eu quero é amar o seu corpo  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Hoje é a sua noite de sorte, eu sei que você quer isso  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Voltou a ficar longe dele, Rony chegou a dar um passo pra frente. Estava vermelho, mas não dava pra saber o motivo. Pansy voltou a olhar pra ele e cantou risonhamente.

I think you already know my name  
_Eu acho que você já sabe meu nome_  
I think you already know my name  
_Eu acho que você já sabe meu nome_

Hey, hey! Ha!  
Alright!  
_Tudo bem!  
_  
Say  
_Diga!_  
I think you already know my name  
_Eu acho que você já sabe meu nome_

All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Tudo que eu quero é amar o seu corpo  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Prolongou as ultimas notas levemente e voltou a olhar pra turma, deixando Rony com uma cara incrédula a olhando sem entender nada.

Say  
_Diga!_  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Hoje é a sua noite de sorte, eu sei que você quer isso  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Tudo que eu quero é amar o seu corpo  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_Hoje é a sua noite de sorte, eu sei que você quer isso  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Terminou a música com um agudo leve. Sorriu pra professora e voltou para o seu lugar com todos a aplaudindo e assoviando pra ela, além de alguns meninos soltando cantadas e Blaise rindo junto com os amigos da cara do Rony. Rony balançou a cabeça e olhou pra ele, que arqueou a sobrancelha levemente pra ele e sorriu, e depois foi pro seu lugar. Mas ainda tinha uma cara de abobalhado. Pansy e as amigas riam e cochichavam algumas coisas que ninguém entendia.

A professora riu levemente e pediu a atenção da turma que estava totalmente dispersa com a apresentação de Pansy. Todos ficaram quietos e olharam pra ela.

\- Sinto muito, senhorita Parkinson. Mas esse não foi o exemplo que eu pedi. – Disse calmamente. Pansy fez um biquinho e as amigas riram. – Mesmo assim vou dar 5 pontos pra Sonserina pela apresentação.

Pansy sorriu triunfante e viu com o canto dos olhos Rony a olhando e ficando vermelho, riu levemente. A professora voltou a falar sobre a matéria e todos prestaram atenção. Depois daquela aula foram almoçar e seguiram para as aulas da tarde. Ginny estava impressionada em como Pansy tinha deixado seu irmão com apenas uma música. E Pansy em como Ginny mais uma vez tinha mudado completamente em quanto cantava.

Luna estava andando distraidamente pelo corredor, indo se encontrar para jantar com as amigas quando avistou professor Timber. Eles se conheciam a muito tempo, já que ele era um grande amigo do pai da loira. Tinha acompanhado todo o crescimento dela, mas eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam disso na escola. Ela sorriu pra ele que retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Olá professor. – Falou simpaticamente.

\- Olá, Lovegood. – Falou também simpático. – Bom te ver. Queria mesmo ver se você podia me fazer um favor.

\- Que favor? – Perguntou curiosa, porém animada.

\- Será que você não poderia me agraciar com a sua voz na primeira aula de minha matéria? – Perguntou polidamente e fazendo uma reverencia forçada a fazendo rir.

\- Na aula de Rock e suas extensões amanhã? – Perguntou mais animada ainda.

\- Sim. – Falou simplesmente. – Sei que está meio em cima. Mas eu realmente queria algo especial. – Falou piscando pra ela. – E seu que seu gosto nesse gênero é excelente.

\- Verdade. – Sorriu ela. – Você quer algo especial, certo? – Perguntou o observando com um sorriso maroto.

\- Certo. – Falou sorrindo. – Posso contar com você?

\- É claro! – Falou sorrindo. – Vai ser super especial.

\- Confio em você, Luna. – Falou já se afastando dela e sorrindo.

Voltou a caminhar distraidamente já armando tudo que ia fazer. Mas precisaria falar com as meninas e também arrumar tempo pra ensaiar. Sorriu e suspirou felizmente. Sabia que elas iriam aceitar. E poderiam ensaiar depois do jantar.

Se sentou junto com as amigas (que estavam na mesa da Grifinória hoje) e contou sua ideia a elas. Como suspeitava, elas aceitaram de imediato. Então terminaram de jantar e foram pra sala precisa ensaiar, ficaram lá até de madrugada e depois foram dormir em seus dormitórios. Estavam felizes e tinham conseguido deixar tudo do jeito que queriam.

**\- Continua... –**

* * *

**N/A: **Está ai gente, mais um capítulo. Gostei bastante desse capítulo devo dizer. AHAHAHAHAH, meninas ousadas, adoro!

_Bem, tenho algumas coisas pra falar: Sempre que eu colocar a tradução da música é sinal de que ela significa/quer dizer algo para alguém e eu sempre vou mostrar com quem ela mexeu. Quando eu só colocar a letra é porque foi só uma música mesmo. Tô avisando porque vai ser assim nos próximos capítulos, ok? _

_As matérias da Academia de Artes: Eu achei que eles tinham que ter matérias mais livres e abrangentes, pra não ficar uma coisa tão maçante. Por isso vocês vão ver todos os tipos de Rock misturados nas aulas de Rock (E isso inclui Metal, Gótico, Hard, Heavy, etc...), todos os tipos de Pop nas aulas de Pop (De Divas até Dance) e por ai vai, então sejam bonzinhos e não se apeguem a nomenclatura. _

_O mesmo serve para as aulas dos outros cursos. Eu não quis fazer pesquisa e colocar matérias que existem, quis inventar tudo pra ficar mais descontraído e livro de seguir um cronograma ou algo do tipo. Então, relaxem e finjam que é tudo normal. _

_Se quiserem me mandar sugestões de músicas, bandas e coisas do gênero, sintam-se a vontade, vou adorar. Não precisam se prender a um gênero específico, eu sou bem eclética como vocês vão ver. HAHAHAHA_

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, vocês são demais!

Um obrigada em especial para a minha Diva, Irmã Amanda Zabini, que além de tudo isso ainda é Beta e ajuda na criação. TE AMO, mana s2

Beijos gente e até o próximo capítulo.

**Annie B. Malfoy**


End file.
